


Sex Slaves // (One Direction, Fifth Harmony, 5 Seconds of Summer AU) SMUT

by onesosharmony



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesosharmony/pseuds/onesosharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be writing this fanfic since I love all three bands desperately. I have such a dirty mind so if you don't want something like that, then don't mind. You may not read this.</p><p>PLUS THE GIRLS' END GAME WILL BE IN YOUR HANDS. Just decide as the story goes on and everything will fall in place.</p><p>This is mostly going to be Lauren. Since I love her so much.</p><p>Stay tune for more updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S.S // 1

"This one.."  
   
Dinah placed a fancy flyer on the table where she and her friends gather around for about a couple of hours now.. They have been trying to find a job to help them with their lives.  
   
The girls have been living together since they finished high school. Without anything in hand to pay their tuition for college, the girls needed to find some work.  
   
"They are actually finding 5 girls!" Normani squealed.  
   
"I know.. But are we really ready to be house maids?" Lauren asked frowning slightly after she have read everything written on the flyer.  
   
"Believe me gurla..." Dinah said snatching the flyer from her emerald eyed friend, "We are."  
   
"Shall we call them?" Ally asked waving the phone up in the air and everybody agreed. Ally excitedly punch the digits in before giving Lauren the phone.  
   
"Shhh.. It's ringing.." Lauren placed her finger on her mouth letting her friends know they should be quiet.  
   
The other girls nodded their heads as they all pretended to zip their mouths. After the third ring, a man came speaking from the other line.  
   
"Hello?"  
   
"Um... Hello, good morning sir.. This Lauren Jauregui, speaking in behalf of four other girls.." Lauren bit her bottom lip as she looked at her friends, "We saw your flyers and we thought it would definitely fit us since there are five of us too.." She turns to her friends. "Sounded Australian.." She mouthed.  
   
"What did he say?" Normani mouthed. Lauren shrugged, covers the phone and said, "He isn't responding." The other girls frowns slightly at the mention of 'he'. "I thought we are working for a girl?" Camila whispered to the others but Lauren heard it clearly making the older brunette to shake her head.  
   
"Hi love.. My name is Zayn.." A man with British accent was on the other line making Lauren frown slightly while biting unto her nails, "Did you say you girls are 5? How old are you girls?" Lauren runs her fingers through her hair. "We are 21, two of us are 18 and the other two are 17." She waited for his response. "Wow. Good." Zayn spoke with a hint of smile on his face, "Can we meet you girls by this afternoon? We can talk how things could work.." Lauren smiles widely. "OH MY GOD!" She blushed at how loud she must have been and heard him chuckle, "Sorry.. I am just happy." He heard Zayn laugh. "If you want to have the job so badly, you may start now.." Zayn spoke. Lauren bit her bottom lip smiling widely. "You are going to live with us.. We are signing contracts as soon as you get here." Lauren smiles at her friends. "Yes... Yes sir.. Oh my gosh. Thank you.." She put the phone after thanking the man again. They all started screaming happily, jumping up and down until Normani stopped jumping, frowning lightly. "Wait... What did he say?" She asked curiously and her four best friends. "He is really sweet.." Lauren said with a dreamy smile. "He said we can start todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" Everyone of them started screaming.  
   
"I can't believe this!! We are finally leaving this crappy apartment!" Ally squeals as they packed all their things and Dinah went to place their payment on the table. "Do we need to like wear make-up??" Normani asked pointing her face. "No Mani.. I think we don't need wake up since we are just going to be their house maids and not some company's secretary.." Lauren shook her head as she placed the last beanie she have in her bag. "Sassy." Normani remarked rolling her eyes slightly at her friend who let out a cute giggle.


	2. S.S // 2

"Are you sure this we are not lost Dinah?" Normani asked in awe, her jaw descended from her lower lip as she look up the house.

"Yes.." Dinah nodded her head, equally astounded as the older girl.

"Okay. Shall we knock? Or they have some kind of a doorbell?" Ally asked looking through the sides of the door for any sign of something that could them get the owner's attention from inside his mansion.

"There has to be a fucking button for a doorbell or whatever.." Lauren furrowed her brows as she helped Ally find something. Camila have been extremely silent about this whole occurrence as she mentally conversed to herself about being able to actually finish cleaning the mansion in a day.

The house is big. The modernized exterior painted in white and the tinted huge glass windows, giving the house an extraordinarily amazing features from outside. The girls have been wondering to themselves if the house looks extravagant inside. Although they feel slightly thrilled, the nervousness they are feeling just keep kicking in. They are going to be working for guys. Lauren knew there are already two of them, based on the accent on the other line during the whole phone call earlier in the morning.

The door swung open, revealing a handsome, blue eyed and blonde haired guy. A huge grin appeared on his pretty face just as he saw the girls, obviously expecting them.

"Hi!" He greeted after a few seconds of silence since the girls went mute due to the fact that an angel turned up right in front of their eyes. "I'm Niall.. And you girls must be our new friends?" He awkwardly asked unable to grasp the right term to call their new slaves.

"Friends?" Lauren's brows furrowed slightly puzzled with the words that escaped Niall's mouth.  
"NIall, what is taking you so long?" A curly-haired male stood just right beside Niall, grabbing a hold of the door. A sexy smirked crept into the boy's face as he faced the girls, "You applied for maids? Five lovely ladies.." He says gleefully secretly elbowing Niall on the rib, "We have been waiting for you girls." He added stepping aside, swinging the door widely for the ladies.

Camila watched Harry, feeling herself getting a little bit hot at the sight of him. And his smirk is to die for. Camila is pretty sure of that.

"Feel at home. I'll call the boys.." Harry says closing the door behind him, causing the girls to look at each other, totally bewildered with what the hottie have said.

"There are more guys?" Ally asked totally baffled.

"Yes.." The girls turned to Niall who have been standing behind them, "There are actually nine of is here." He informed still with that charming smile on his face.

"Nine?!" Dinah yelled completely feeling agitated at the information shoved in front of them.

"Hello girls.."

Lauren snapped her head to where the voice came from and saw eight male making their way towards them, including the curly haired male. "They are really good looking." Lauren thought watching them slowly nearing them. She wondered who amongst these guys is Zayn.

"I'm Zayn.." The same guy introduced himself stopping in front of Dinah. Just watching him eyeing them made Lauren feel something she have definitely haven't felt before.

He is extremely good looking. Lauren thought looking down feeling her cheeks heat up. However, Camila shared gazes with the curly haired lad feeling herself getting wet. Just the thought of having his tongue playing with her made her internally groan in frustration. Camila have had sex many males before and none of them could be hotter than the lad.

"Who among you girls is Lauren?" Zayn asked again making Lauren blush even more.

"That would be her." Dinah pointed Lauren who finally mustered all the courage in her to look up and plastered on her face.

"Pretty.." Zayn muttered just enough for everyone to hear. "Shall we introduce ourselves and we get down to business." He said turning to his friend.

"I'm Luke!" The blonde haired guy in a quiff with a pair of baby blue eyes and a black lip ring on his left side of the lip said with a small smile.

"I'm Calum." The tanned man with tattooes on his arm said with a grin.

"I'm Michael." The red-haired guy waved his hand to the girls who returned the gesture.

"I'm Harry." The curly haired guy smirked, staring deep into Camila's soul making the girl internally wet.

"I'm Louis." The brown haired guy just beside Zayn said with a warm smile.

"I'm Liam." The guy with a beard on his face said with a smile.

"And I'm Ashton." The blonde curly haired guy said looking a little to delighted.

"It's your turn girls." Michael said directing to the girls.

"Hey guys! I'm Ally!" Ally greeted brightly.

"Wassup! It's Dinah." Dinah says doing the duck face.

"Hey guys! It's Normani." Normani spoke with a little smile.

"Hi, I'm Lauren."

"Hi! I'm Camila!" Camila waved her hand with a wide smile.

"You girls are pretty cute." Louis commented turning to Calum as the younger one nodded his head in agreement.

"Come follow us." Liam motioned the girls to follow them.

The girls looked around the amazing house, designed with black and white. This is probably the biggest and most beautiful house the girls have ever stepped in their entire lives. However, Lauren frowned slightly seeing that there are middle aged women cleaning around the house. She shared the same confused glances with Normani before they were ushered in one room with a long shiny wooden table and a lot of chairs around it. It looked like a meeting hall for them the girls, except Camila, thought is so out of the picture for teenage and early twenties looking guys like the boys.

"Sit down..." Zayn directed with his thick British accent.

Totally oblivious of what's going to happen to them, the girls obeyed Zayn and took a seat just across where all the boys are sitting.

"I don't want to really go around the bush.." Zayn spoke as Louis and Liam placed five envelopes folders in front of each of the girls.

"We don't need more maids.. As what you girls may have seen. We have plenty." Zayn elucidated.

"Open it. The full information of the job description you are currently applying to is written there." Calum pointed the folders.

"SEX SLAVES?!" Ally gasped in complete surprise.

"You earn £700 dollars a day." Niall shrugged as if it was nothing serious.

"Wait... We need some time to discuss this.." Dinah said croaked shaking her head.

The boys shared glances at each other before finally agreeing to the girls' request and moves out silently with Calum closing the door.

"NO!" Lauren snapped placing the folder on the table harshly. "I won't agree to this too."

Dinah shakes her head.

**1\. One or two owner per girl**

**2\. Do not wear undergarments anywhere unless told to do so**

**3\. No overeating.**

**4\. Always keep yourself clean and washed.**

**5\. One is not allowed to have any form of intercourse to the unscheduled owner and non-owner**

**6\. Sex will depend on how the owner wants it.**

**7\. One is not allowed to go out without the company of an owner.**

**8\. One should wear the clothes the scheduled owner wishes to.**

**9\. Sundays will be spent on your free will; An owner may or may not be allowed to manipulate you with your consent. If given the consent, owner should pay an additional of £1000 aside from the original £700 payment daily.**

**10\. One is not allowed to have any form of emotional attraction to your owners.**

"This is lame. But this is sick." Lauren spat in disgust as she paced back and forth.

"But Lauren.. Those boys are too hot." Camila insisted, her sexual tension towards Harry is finally possible.

"Are you girls going to consider this?!" Lauren bellowed in disbelief, pointing the folders messily scattered on the table.

"Lolo, it isn't too bad." Normani shrugged uncertain.

"Plus, we really do need money. And £700 won't be too bad." Ally explained as carefully as she could.

Lauren laughed loudly, "Good for you. You girls aren't actually fucking virgins." She barked turning a bit red in fury.

"Come on Lo.. It's better to lose your virginity to any of those hot guys." Camila continued pushing Lauren to agree. Lauren runs her fingers through her hair, letting out and exasperated sigh.

"Fine.. I'll just finger myself before they could even touch me." Lauren rolled her eyes earning squeals and hugs from her friends.


	3. S.S // 3

"That's too good to hear." Harry's grin spread across his face widely.

 

"Shall we choose?" Michael rubbed his palms together in excitement.

 

"Remember, only two boys for the four girls. One lucky lad would get a girl all for himself." Zayn reminded eyeing Lauren hungrily, while the virgin brunette kept her head hanging low.

 

"Eldest first.." Harry said making the youngest of them groan.

 

"Sorry Luke." Ashton giggled showing off his dimples.

 

"I get to be lucky." Louis chuckled, "Well.. I choose Normani." Normani smiled slightly, nervous about what would happen next.

 

"I choose Lauren." Zayn said, the huskiness of his voice made Lauren felt goose bumps all over her body and turned her cheeks red.

 

"I choose Dinah.." Liam said smiling at Dinah who smiled back at him.

 

"I choose Ally." Niall grinned widely.

 

"I choose Camila." Harry smirked watching Camila stare back at him, biting onto her bottom lip.

 

"I choose Ally." Ashton said with a friendly smile.

 

"I choose Dinah." Michael said.

 

"I choose Camila." Calum said and earned a squinted eye by Harry.

 

"I choose Lauren." Luke spoke softly making both Lauren and Zayn to look at him.

 

Lauren mustered a small smile at him sensing some kindness to the boy and Zayn glaring at him. Zayn kind of wish he would have Lauren for himself, banging her all night long everyday would be his addiction since the chick is too hot and beautiful, but those thoughts are screwed by their youngest lad.

 

 

.....

 

"Mani.." Lauren pouted as she sat beside Normani in the living room, "I am nervous. I honestly hoped Luke would be on Mondays since he could get to be my first. He looks really good and sweet and ---"

 

She crossed her arm remembering how Zayn insisted about being the one to own Mondays.

 

"You want Luke to take your virginity away?" Normani asked raising a brow at her blushing friend teasingly.

 

"No!" Lauren protested, "It's just.. Zayn is fine.. He is hot and fucking good looking. He looks like a god. But he seem to be really a control freak. It kind of creeps me out."

 

Lauren admitted to Normani who nodded her head in understanding.

 

"Mani! Lo!" Dinah called running towards where they are sitting, "Come on! Let's watch movies.." Dinah offered.

 

"Alright." Normani stood up, "Come on now Lo."

 

Dinah pulled her arm but Lauren shook her head, "I'd rather sleep. I am officially losing my virginity to some stranger tomorrow."

 

Lauren stood up and made her way to the room and locked the door behind her, turning the switch on but it wouldn't.

 

"What the fuck.."

 

She muttered walking over to her bed when she collided another body. She felt strong hands pulling her towards the strangers body and based on how muscular the other is, she's sure it's a guy.

 

"I'm sorry this has to happen to you.." He whispered softly against her  ear, his hot breath against it.

 

"You are a virgin.." He added, her heart quickly raced at the mention of that mere fact.

 

"Just allow me to make you taste how it feels like." He continued rubbing her sides.

 

"I-I don't e-even k-know you." Lauren stuttered, freezing on the spot she is standing on.

 

He gathered her hair and shoved it lightly, making it cascade on her left shoulder, giving the spot under her ear a light peck, a slight moan escaping her slightly parted lips.

 

"Please don't.." She mumbled shaking lightly.

 

"You wouldn't rue doing it with me." He unbuttoned Lauren's tattered shorts and unzipped it.

 

Lauren's chest moved up and down, leaving a shallow breathing as she herself knows she is intoxicated with the odd and pleasurable feeling she is feeling. The man's tepid hands slithered up heated stomach, making her snort loudly, she gasped as he gently massaged her knockers . She moans feeling him suck the skin just  behind her ear as he continued molesting her breasts, squeezing it harder against her bra. His right hand let go of her right mounds and slid his hand underneath her already open shorts and slowly rub it against clit making the helpless and trembling girl gasp of air she is out of right at the moment.

 

"Enjoy it babe.." He whispered huskily sucking on her neck, just above her collar bone as Lauren tilted her head, giving him full access to her neck as she moaned inaudible words.

 

Lauren felt the man smirk as she felt her trembling in front of him in pleasure. Her shallow breathing getting a bit louder. He tugged her underwear to the side rubbing her slit slightly. Lauren slightly enlarged the space in between her legs, giving the man extra access to her slowly wetting cavern. He caressed her hole, not letting a digit enter yet, but it surely cause even more pleasurable feeling to explode from her body.

 

"I want you to touch yourself." He spoke softly against her ear.

 

Her previously shut eyes flew right open in surprise as turn to look to be met by the same pitch black surrounding.

 

"WHAT?!" She wheezed.

 

Lauren panted unevenly as she lay on the bed with her legs slightly open. She's sure the man stood in front of her, a flash directed just where she's lying down. She squinted her eyes, as the blinding light rendered me sightless while I attempted to see the man who just molested me.

 

"Tell me who you are.." Lauren breathed.

 

"You said you are going to finger yourself didn't you.." He spoke lowly, but she is unable to comprehend who he is due to the number of male voices she have heard earlier.

 

"How..." She blushed at the realization of him having to hear what she have said earlier.

 

"Finger yourself.." He ordered, his voice thick and stern.

 

Lauren bit her bottom lip, stirring uncomfortably to where she lay.

 

"Touch me.." She murmured as she felt her walls contract.

 

"Smart.." He smirked walking around, "But you have to arouse me a little more. I'm not hard enough and you are not lubricated enough for me.."He added giving Lauren goose bumps all over her body as she hesitatingly snaked her hand to her slit, gently circling it, letting out a gasp at the contact.

 

 

....

**Any guess who the guy would be? :)  
**


	4. S.S // 4

"Ahh.."

 

The male moaned loudly pumping his hand up and down his growing shaft as he watch the brunette getting heated up with what she is doing. Lauren slowly pumped her finger inside her as fast as she could as she got even more aroused each time passes.

 

"Fuck!!" She shrieked loudly arching her back as she covered her finger with her own juice.

 

"Oh my god.." She gasped panting messily feeling her liquid flowing out her hole.

 

"Oh my..." Lauren shot her eyes open as she noticed the little spotlight being turned off.

 

"Oh.. Fuck!" She buckled her hips up moaning at the amazing sensation she is feeling. He sucked harder, tucking her thigh locked up in his arm, pushing her numb clit closer to his mouth.

 

"You are.. you are.. That.. god.. Shit.. Fuck.."

 

Lauren's once intelligent little brain couldn't even come up with a straight sentence. She felt her insides boiling in pleasure and moans loudly.

 

"Stop! Stop!!"

 

Lauren internally shouted but all that escaped her mouth are loud moans, her body obviously asking for more. He dipped his tongue inside her hole causing the girl to shiver in pleasure.

 

"It's so fucking good.." She mumbled rolling her head against the white fluffy comforters beneath her heated body.

 

He let go of her throbbing clit earning a throaty and bleating moan from Lauren who obviously wanted more. A smirk curved up the man's face as she inserted two fingers smoothly inside her producing a light moan from her.

 

"Moan my name.." He whispered her ear. Lauren's breathing hitched as she faced him, feeling his warm breathing against her face.

 

"I don't know you..." Lauren grumbled arching her back as he fasten his pace in and out her wet hole.

 

"Moan his name.." He panted, "The name of the guy you wanted to take your virginity.."

 

Lauren shut her eyes in disbelief as she felt something scrambling inside her, like she is about to release. She felt the space beside her ascend as she felt her legs being spread wider. She grasped the comforter hard against her hand.

 

" _Luke!"_

 

She shrieked as she release all over his fingers. She continued moaning with her eyes shut, the feeling of his tongue licking her clean. She opened her eyes finally noticing the light being turned on and looked down, watching Luke in between her legs, pleasuring her, eating her.

 

"It's you..." She muttered breathlessly using her elbows to keep her from falling back down the bed.

 

"I heard you.." He smiled warmly.

 

A blush crept up her cheeks as she look away from his knowing stare.

 

"I don't want Zayn to take you first too.."

 

He slowly climbed over Lauren as she lay back down. Her breathe hitched as their noses touched.

 

"He will never treat you easily.. The way he looks at you showed how hungry he is to eat all of you."

 

He spoke leaving an inch in between their lips.

 

"I wouldn't kiss you.." He added, "I wanted someone you truly love to kiss you first."

 

"No... Kiss me.." Lauren mumbled looking straight into his baby blue eyes.

 

"I don't want Zayn to do it first.." She added looking down the space between them and ran her finger from his bare stomach to his bare chest and brushed it against his lips.

 

"You sure?" He sounded uncertain.

 

Lauren nodded her head glancing from his lips to his eyes and leaned towards him initiating a kiss. As they continue their heated and sloppy kisses, Luke spread her legs wide with his legs, restraining it from closing. Her hands along his back as he guided his long hard shaft rubbing along her wet cavern, clearly ready for him. Lauren tugged into his lip ring as they let go causing his member to twitch slightly, making him insane.

 

He leaned down toward her ear, " You shouldn't have done that. I could really go pretty rough babe."

 

He whispered rubbing the tip of his shaft hard against her clit.

 

"Shit.." She moans trying to move her legs but obviously not succeeding.

 

"Fuck me!!" She screamed in pure desperation as she rubbed his arm lightly, "Now.. Please.. I want you.."

 

If she is sober from the amazing fucking pleasure intoxicating her whole being right now, she would never say those words to anybody but she is seriously drunk by pleasure the man on top of her just created.

 

He smirked letting out a soft chuckle, "You should be thankful all rooms are sound proof.."

 

He sucked her earlobe making her moan, "But your wish is my command."

 

He slowly entered her tight hole groaning above the gasping girl.

 

"You may ask me to stop.."

 

Lauren shook her head in desperation.

 

"Ahhh..."

 

Lauren moaned in both pleasure and slight pain as he is fully inside her, feeling her walls stretch at how big he is and her walls tightening around his hardening shaft.

 

"Please.." Lauren gasped. Luke started to move, groaning loudly at the friction, sliding in and out her lubricated cavern slowly.

 

"Luke!" Lauren screamed as she reached her fourth climax, still riding him as fast as she could, grinding hard against him.

 

They have been fucking each other for hours and Lauren loved it. She loves how he wanted everything in accordance to her will. He is his just so careful about her and she is crazy about how he handles her. Luke forced her up gently, standing just behind her. He slowly entered her slamming hard inside her. She moaned, arching her back at the new sensation she is feeling. Each position they tried just makes her feel different kinds of pleasure no one have ever done to her.

 

"Ahhh..."

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Luke.. Faster.. Harder.." Lauren demanded.

 

Luke grasped her waist firmly, pulling her closer to him and slammed harder against her, her body collided with the carpeted wall as he slammed harder and rougher than he could ever be.

 

"Fuck.. Right there!!" Lauren moaned, her left cheek rubbing against the wall leaving her sandwiched between Luke and the wall, moaning loudly at the pleasure of him slamming roughly inside her, his hand rubbing her clit hard and how her nipples rubbed against the wall.

 

"I'm about to cum babe..." Luke gritted his teeth, his fifth orgasm will be the death of him.

 

The pleasure he feels is just too much. The boys may all be sex addicts but Luke have never experienced having more than a third orgasm with a girl for one fornication.

 

"Luke... I'm about to .." Lauren spoke turning her head towards him.

 

Luke quickly attacked her lips as they moan against the rough kiss, mirroring how rough he is moving in and out of her. Luke quickly let go of Lauren, making her face him and attacked her lips as she whimpered at the sudden contact of her back against the wall and moans as he entered her yet again, lifting her right leg up for easier access and started hitting her spot perfectly. Banging hard and relentless against her but all she could do is moan against their kiss as she dig her fingers onto his skin which would surely make a mark the next day. She scratched his back hard harshly as she felt his cock twitch inside her and that's when she moaned his name.

 

"Luke.."

 

"Fuck Lauren.." Luke muffled, sucking into her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist as he felt himself getting so into the move.

 

Lauren screamed in pleasure as she released her juice, creating Luke's shaft to move in and out of her ridiculously fast making both of them crazy, grinding against him, rubbing her clit against the skin of his warm body moaning and prolonging her climax for him.

 

"Lauren.." He pushed hard inside her squirting his juice inside her hard making Lauren moan at the sensation and panted along with his shallow and hard breathing.

 

 

"When the girls ask about what I was doing right now... May I tell them?" Lauren asked looking up at Luke who pulled her closer against his chest.

 

"You may.. But don't let them mention anything to the boys.." Luke answered staring up the ceiling deep in his thoughts.

 

"I honestly don't know what kicked inside me that I have done such thing to you.." He admitted, "I just knew I couldn't allow Zayn to rape a beautiful girl like you.."

 

He looked down to meet her beautiful emerald orbs.

 

"It wouldn't be considered rape since I agreed and signed the contract.." Lauren shrugged breaking the intense exchange of stares.

 

"Believe me.. It will be." Luke croaked rubbing her bare arm beneath the covers.

 

"Are you this sweet to any other girls you fuck?" Lauren questioned slightly confuse at his whole actions.

 

"No.." He said firmly, "But I cuddle with them after fornicating. No conversation shared. We just sleep." He continued.

 

"But no emotional attachment.." Luke whispered against her ear making the stunning girl cuddled with him giggle.

 

"And don't forget to take your pills.. We can't risk creating a baby.." Luke said after some moment of silence, Lauren let out another giggle along with Luke's sexy laugh.

 

 

.....

 

 

"Lauren! Where have you been the whole day?" Dinah asked the moment her friend came down from her room.

 

They were all curious about her whereabouts since she was the only one who wasn't with them at the movie theater that night.

 

"I was..." Lauren hesitated as she joined them in the dining table, dragging the empty chair in between Ally and Dinah before sitting down.

 

She runs her fingers through her hair, brushing it to one side before clasping her hands together on the table.

 

"Please promise me you girls won't say anything to anybody. This is really really really, extremely important. This comversation should stay between the five of us." Lauren begged.

 

"Okay Lo. Quit that. What is it?" Camila  asked interestedly rubbing her crossed arm over the table, leaning on it.

 

"Well..." Lauren immediately blushed at the memory of what sexual thing happened last night.

 

The other girls glanced at each other, curious about what their best friend is up to.

 

"Promise me.." Lauren insisted leaning her elbows on the table, bringing her hands together pleadingly.

 

"Fine, we promise okay.. Just tell us right now." Normani rolled her eyes at her shy from whatever happened to her friend.

 

They have never seen her like this before. The Lauren they knew is definitely not shy. She is full of principle and fearless and brave. Not some cutesy and shy type of girl.

 

"I.. I had.. umm.. sex with Luke last night." She revealed with a shy smile as she watch her friends with mouth wide open.

 

"Luke.. As in our boss Luke?" Camila asked standing up, pointing at Lauren and walking to where Lauren is seated and crossed her arm, "As in your boss Luke?"

 

Lauren nodded her head, tucking some strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

"Fuck Lauren.. That guy is fucking hot." She added.

 

"He is.." Lauren nodded her head, smiling widely.

 

"He is amazing and gentle." Lauren admitted, a slight brush creeping to her cheeks.

 

"Oh my god! You like him!" Ally cooed covering her mouth with her left hand.

 

"No.." Lauren frowns denying the accusations too quickly.

 

"Remember how we should not get emotionally attached to anyone of them?" Lauren reminded.

 

"Yes. But I am sexually attracted to Harry." Camila bit her bottom lip looking up the ceiling.

 

"He is just so hot.. And I bet he is so good in bed." She continued.

 

"You don't sound like you are being bound to him by a contract anymore Camila." Normani chuckled sharing a look with Ally who giggled along with the other two girls.

 

"You sound so desperate girl." Dinah shook her head.

 

"Sorry.. I just wanna be fucked by him.." Camila rolled her eyes obviously not giving a damn at anything they are thinking about her.

 

"I am quite nervous about Louis though." Normani opened up.

 

"I mean I only have him.. Will he like fuck me every day?" Normani asked.

 

"He will if he wants to.." Ally shrugged.

 

"Wow. That helped Al. Thank you very much." Normani rolled her eyes making Ally laugh.

 

"Girls.."

 

The boys arrived suddenly making the girls feel nervous. They scattered around the dining surrounding the girls.

 

"We will bring you girls shopping today." Louis announced sitting beside Normani.

 

"And I heard your question baby..." Louis winked pointing at Normani.

 

The girls muffled their giggle at the sight of the bashful Normani, "I will fuck you everyday if I want to. Which is a hundred percent possible because look how hot you are."

 

He smiled proudly making Normani blush a little bit harder. Lauren's eyes widened at how bold he seem to be and let out a soft chuckle feeling someone staring at her. She looked up and finds Zayn smirking as he stared at her. She felt herself blush as her mind flew back to what Luke have told her last night.

 

"Wait.. None of you girls are virgins right?" Michael asked pointing every one of the girls before crossing his arm over his chest.

 

"No.. Not anymore.." Camila answered smirking slightly, glancing at the other girls who nodded their heads.

 

None of the boys, except Zayn, noticed how Lauren blushed at the topic but none of them noticed Luke bit unto his lip ring as he tried to suppress a smile except for the girls who knew what happened.

 

"Who was the virgin? Or should I say virgins?" Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, staring intently at Lauren.

 

"Lauren.. Just Lauren." Ally revealed with a soft giggle obviously forgetting about keeping the secret to themselves.

 

"She just lost it last night." Dinah absentmindedly revealed with an innocent smile.

 

Lauren internally groaned feeling herself just want to disappear from where she is standing on. Everybody looked at Dinah who finally realize what she have said, her eyes fluttered open in shock. Zayn made his way slowly towards Dinah who let out a nervous laugh as she tried to move away from Zayn. Luke and Lauren secretly glanced at each other before turning back their attention to Dinah and Zayn.

 

"Who took her virginity last night?" Zayn asked sternly.

 

Dinah looked around feeling all eyes on her. She turned to the other girls mentally asking for help because she obviously couldn't think of anything better to say other than to reveal the truth and she could never do that.

 

"Me!" Camila lied and smiled proudly when everyone turned to look at her.

 

"Hot." Harry and Louis high fived each other with a smirk on their faces.

 

The other boys laughs at the revelation amazed by the amazing news they have heard. Zayn's chiseled jaw clenched slightly as she looked at Lauren who kept her eyes on the floor.

 

"We girls really won't allow our friend to lose her virginity to either one of you right?" Camila raised her brow and crossing her hand across her chest keeping a firm and proud face.

 

She knows she have to let Zayn and the other boys believe her but she couldn't do it if she won't keep her face straight. Zayn scares her. Yeah sure. He is intimidating. All the other girls agrees with her completely. Zayn is handsome. He is heaven sent but he is fucking arrogant. So as Harry, Michael and Louis. The others just look cute and Liam and Ashton obviously seem like a daddy.

 

"We better go." Liam pointed the door choosing to end the conversation abruptly.

 

"Agreed. We still have a lot of things to buy for the girls." Niall rubbed his palms against each other.

 

Shopping excites him all the time. Especially choosing tights and lingeries.

 

"Let's go then!" Normani said, pulling Ally and Dinah with her and they started to walk out the door.

 

Camila pulled Lauren away from the group and smiled at Zayn who looked at them, "At least pretend I am Luke.." Camila whispered at Lauren who have been awfully quiet.

 

"Lauren, I need your help to at least make our story believable." Camila shook her head.

 

"Sorry.." Lauren mumbled.

 

"Just keep acting Lauren. Zayn will believe you soon." Camila ran her back along her best friends back.

 

"Camz.. That's awkward.." Lauren rolled her eyes at her best friend who just came out with a silly alibi about the virgin thing.

 

"He keep glancing at us.." Camila said pointing at Luke who looked ahead again.

 

"He made me promise to keep this a secret from the boys.." Lauren stated walking with Camila, "Maybe he is just nervous about being caught. They might do something awful to him if they find out. And that's the last thing I wanted to happen to him because I know he is an amazing guy."

 

"Busted." Camila laughs elbowing her best friend lightly. Lauren frowned at her best friend who she doesn't even know what she is talking about.

 

"Nothing. Just be careful Lauren. You have a really big heart and you will be fucking and be around Luke everyday for two years.. Don't fall just yet okay?" Camila asked.

 

"I mean don't fall for anyone of them. EVER." Camila spread her arms emphasizing her disagreement about having her best friend to fall in love with any of the boys.

 

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Cut this shit Camz. I am not falling for Luke.." Lauren said in a whisper before Camila made it inside the car.

 

"Lauren! Come ride with us." Luke called Lauren from another car. Lauren turned to him and saw Michael on the driver's seat before someone grabbed her hand.

 

"You are staying with me." Zayn firmly shot a glare at Luke who smiled slightly and nodded his head before climbing in the front seat.

 

Lauren intertwined her hand with Zayns.

 

"You don't need to sound angry.. I am your slave and I am yours.. on MWF.. I am Luke's on TThS.." Lauren said smiling at Zayn who chuckles at her.

 

"Flirting is bad." Zayn warned her smiling. Lauren shook her head, "I am not flirting.. I am doing my job."

 

She clarified keeping her smile on her face.

 

"Well, Alright.." Zayn locked his fingers around hers and smiles, "Glad you are taking this smoothly."

 

 Zayn led her inside the car, opening the door for her.

 

"Thank you.." Lauren said before climbing in sending a wink to Camila who laughs at her little cutesy friend.


	5. S.S // 5

"That one.."

 

Zayn pointed a black lingerie hanging by the rack making Lauren roll her eyes. They have been walking around the Victoria Secret shop for about 30 minutes now and the boys have been choosing lingerie's for them especially Zayn who may be growing a bulge just by imagining Lauren wearing those.

 

"That one love.." Harry got a black and white lacy lingerie.

 

"That's cute.." Camila smiled up at him.

 

"But, we will be back.." Harry said leading Camila somewhere.

 

"Where are you going?" Calum asked frowning slightly.

 

"Somewhere.." Harry replied without looking back at his friend, who furrowed his brows as he watch the two leave.

 

"Harry.. Where are we going?" Camila asked as she was being dragged by Harry.

 

Harry paid the lounge counter ignoring Camila's frequent questions. He dragged her in one of the cubicle of the male private rest rooms and locking the door behind him.

 

"This will be quick baby..." He hissed unzipping his pants and carries Camila, wrapping her legs around his waist as he harshly tugged her underwear to the side and rubbed the tip of his already hardened shaft against her dry hole.

 

"Harry!!" Camila's eyes widen in horror.

 

"I am not wet. What the fuck are you planning to do? Kill me?!" She scolded her boss.

 

"You want to get wet. Hm?" Harry snarled losing his cool at how he badly wants to fuck the girl.

 

He throws Camila slightly up the air, her legs hang on either side of his shoulder and Harry started sucking mercilessly on the girls slit. Camila gasped , her eyes widening as she saw where she is and how guys could see her as soon as they get inside. Harry flickered her clit with his tongue making Camila moan. Smiling mischievously, Harry started tracing the lining of her hole as Camila whimpered at the unbelievable pleasure she is receiving. His tongue dipping into her hole making the girl move in pleasure but his strong hands kept her in place.

 

"Harry..."

 

Camila moaned as Harry relentlessly fucked her with her tongue. Camila cursed snaking her own hands to her breasts, squeezing it, pinching her nipples as she trembles in pleasure. Around five guys have entered the restroom, watching Camila moaning, with her looking up the ceiling, eyes shut tight. The pleasure she is feeling causes her to lose all control inside her. She tug her dress to the side revealing her bare breasts and starts to play with them. Harry circled his tongue inside driving the girls insane before he hit her spot.

 

"Fuck!"

 

_Bingo!_ Harry thought as he continued pushing his tongue inside of her as fast as he could in that same spot feeling Camila shiver in pleasure.

 

"Harry! Please don't stop!"

 

Camila screamed along with silent whimpers from the boys outside the cubicle, as they pumped themselves totally aroused watching Camila playing with her own breasts, moaning sexily.

 

"I'm cumming!!"

 

Camila gripped the cubicle tight preparing for a mind wrecking release but Harry stopped and slid her down carefully earning low groans from the gentlemen outside. Harry smirked at Camila who looks at him disbelief, panting.

 

"Many guys have been masturbating for you babe.." He whispered sliding Camila's dress off her, hanging it by the side.

 

He covered the toilet seat with the lid and sat on it.

 

"Bend. I'll be fucking you on the ass." He informed making Camila gulp in terror.

 

"What?" Camila asked breathlessly.

 

"Don't make me say that again." He warned.

 

Camila hesitantly turned around and bent over showing her ass to him. He stared at her panties and ripped it off.

 

"Fuck Harry! My mom gave that to me!" Camila screamed angrily.

 

"Didn't we tell you girls not to wear those?" He sassed.

 

Camila remained quiet because he is right. It was written on the paper and the boys reminded them early in the morning.

 

"Now, bend over." He snapped and Camila followed right away.

 

She gasped as his tongue made contact to her asshole and moans as he licked down her hole up to her asshole.

 

Harry stood up, inserting his shaft harshly inside of Camila's wet hole relentlessly pounding inside the girls' wet hole making her a moaning mess. Camila held unto the wodden door moaning loudly feeling herself heat up a bit more as Harry started poking his digit in her ass. She is scared about him doing what he said earlier but she wants to try anything for the sex god behind her. She practically scream when he pounded into her ass, not giving her a time to adjust. She didn't even notice she pulled out of her.

 

"Now you fucking slut.." Harry whispered pulling Camila against him by her hair and he sat down bring her with him, kicking the door open.

 

Camila's eyes widen at the number of male watching them and her naked body totally exposed to all of them. Harry pounded hard against her holding unto her legs spreading it widely in front of the boys.

 

"This is what all the slut wants.." Harry said sitting on the toilet let still buckling her hips, moving in and out her ass.

 

Camila, knowing she can't do anything else, moaned leaning her head onto his shoulder just allowing the pleasure to spring into her veins. Harry motioned one male in and the male inserted his hardened shaft inside Camila's hole.

 

"Fuck."

 

She cursed at the weird sensation she is feeling, having two huge shafts moving in and out of her at an increasing pace. If she could have known how Harry would treat her, she shouldn't have agreed to this stupid agreement. But everything he is doing pleasures her, including this unholy piece of crap that included some unknown man to fuck her.

 

"Ahhhh.."

 

Camila moaned as the two males increased their pace inside of her with Camila tightening her walls around the male's cock.

 

"What's your name?" Camila asked in the middle of moaning.

 

"Con-Connor.." The male replied, "Connor Ball."

 

Camila reached back onto Harry, resting her head onto his shoulder.

 

"Harry.. Kiss me.." She demanded looking at him. Harry frowned at her, clearly hesitating before slowly kissing her.

 

Camila grinned as they continued pushing making Harry groan against the kiss and Connor moan. Connor pushed faster before pulling out of Camila moaning as he pumped his hands up and down his own shaft before releasing on Camila's clit.

 

"Finger her.."

 

Harry ordered glaring at Connor. Connor inserted two fingers inside Camila, driving the girl insane. She screamed, moaning in pure pleasure feeling herself about to explode. She heard Harry whisper his name sexily against her ear as she felt him squirt his juice inside her ass.

 

"I'm.. fuck!"

 

Camila screamed as soon as she came hard, her juice dripping from her wet and tortured cavern.

 

"Leave." Harry spat at Connor who quickly obeyed.

 

Harry closed the door with his feet and sat the exhausted Camila on the seat before bending over and licked her clean. Camila moaned running her fingers through his hair as the pleasure built up inside her yet again. She's tired. But Harry makes her a really bad girl. She wants to be fucked by him and that's the only thing she knows for now. She gasped at how numb her clit felt and she orgasm yet again with Harry licking her clean.

 

"We have to get back now." Harry said wiping her excess juice off his mouth.

 

"Yeah.." Camila nodded her head, standing up and wore her dress back on.

 

Harry wore his clothes on and runs his fingers through his hair as he watched Camila trying to brush her hair with her finger.

 

"Camila.." Harry spoke softly making Camila turn to him, being attacked by his soft lips.

 

They kissed softly before they let go.

 

"I'm sorry this had to be our first.. Your sexiness drives me crazy." Harry apologized.

 

"I kinda felt bad you exposed me to other guys.." Camila admitted as they walked hand in hand out the lounge getting stares from both the employees and the guests but they continued walking.

 

"Sorry.. I wasn't myself.." Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "No other people is going to see you next time. I swear to God.. I didn't know you looked that hot."

 

Camila let out a giggle.

 

"Just stop praising." She shook her head.

 


	6. S.S // 6

"Where have you been?" Liam asked Harry and Camila who just came to join them back at the store.

 

Camila blushed the moment her friends made eye contact with her causing the girls giggle.

 

"Alright.. We get it." Louis nodded his head as he pulls Normani the girl bringing their basket full of lingerie.

 

"You are seriously going to buy all this?" Normani asked him pointing the basket.

 

Louis just nodded his head, watching the items being scanned. Normani sighed and looks around. She feels so uncomfortable with all the lingerie hanging on the shelves. She have never worn any of it, not even the cheaper versions of it.

 

"Louis.. May I ask you something?" Normani asked hesitantly at Louis who just looked at her with his brows slightly raised which she took as she should go on with her question.

 

"Why were you finding girls to apply for that?" She asked looking down at her feet, scared of what his expression might be.

 

"It's to reach our urges.. We are not gay, so we can't fuck each other." He answered.

 

Normani's eyes widen and she looked up to see the saleslady's eyes widen slightly but she managed to keep a blank expression thereafter. Louis chuckled. He saw their expression and it amused him.

 

"Being a slave isn't bad at all. We are somehow busy." He told Normani who blushed when the lady looked at her, her expression unreadable.

 

"We leave home sometimes for a week for some business meeting but we keep our payment, even if we don't get to fuck you girls." He continued biting his bottom lip at Normani who keep her head hanging as the lady's eyes are burning into her.

 

"You can stop staring." Louis told the saleslady who blushed heavily, "I know she's beautiful. You don't need to make it even more obvious."

 

 

 

"Liam.." Dinah pokes Liam's shoulder.

 

Liam just hummed lowly still choosing probably the fourteenth lingerie in their basket.

 

"Why do I need to wear those?" She asked confusingly.

 

"Any problem?" Liam glanced at her, raising her brow slightly.

 

"Those things are not comfortable.." Dinah admitted, "I mean.. I haven't worn something like that."

 

Liam placed another red lacy lingerie in their basket and shrugged his shoulder.

 

"You are 17.. Explore.." He coaxed.

 

Dinah pursed her lips deciding to just let him be. Michael then walks to her and showed her a blue lingerie with blue tights. Dinah sighed rubbing her temples.

 

"Why? You don't like it?" Michael's eyes widened.

 

"No.. Just, choose and do whatever you want." Dinah gurgled smiling slightly at Michael.

 

"Right." Michael sniggered and walks to his own basket.

 

Dinah bit her bottom lip. Liam chose Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Same as Niall, Zayn and Harry. But it's as the younger boys has a choice. Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum doesn't really care when they get to taste the girls as long as they get their turn.

 

"You are so funny.." Ally laughed at Niall's story about their older maids who saw their sets of dildo's and vibrators in the little room they have.

 

"Oh wait.. You have those." Her eyes widened in shock.

 

The realization just hit her. The boys might use those to them anytime they want.

 

"Yup." Niall nodded his head, "But that's mainly Zayn's things. He wants to watch while the girl was just fucked by those things. That's how he gets too much pleasure."

 

Ally looked over to Lauren worriedly. She knows her friend doesn't want things like that and she barely had any experience.

 

"Zayn used those in girls?" Ally asked lowering her voice.

 

"Yes. He only have had physical sex thrice. He just doesn't want it." Niall pulled Ally to the counter where Luke just left.

 

"Hey mate." Niall greeted Luke who is holding around three paper bags.

 

"Bought just three?" Niall asked pointing at the bags Luke is bringing.

 

Luke looked down the bags and nodded his head then turned to Niall.

 

"Lauren told me she isn't comfortable wearing these. So I chose only a little.." Luke replied smiling.

 

"You are so sweet." Ally cooed making Luke chuckle and Niall laughed.

 

"He is still a baby. He'll learn that he have all the power towards Lauren pretty soon." Niall said making Ally frown a little.

 

She thinks it was totally rude. Ally wanted to thank Luke for being a great guy despite of being a sex addict, the others are just some pieces of assholes who see them as toys.

 


	7. S.S // 7

"Come here."

 

Zayn led Lauren inside a room, and the room haven't been turned on, but Lauren is pretty sure it isn't his room because Lauren knew his room is right on the third floor of their house. Zayn stood in front of the door and held an eye mask up making Lauren frown. She have never thought Zayn would actually try and cover her eyes while he fuck her.

 

"Is that..."

 

Lauren didn't even finish her question when Zayn answered a firm yes.

 

"Okay.." Lauren mumbled nodding her.

 

"Do you mind?" Zayn asked, showing no emotions at all.

 

His voice, his eyes.. They were all cold and emotionless. Lauren clasped her hands together. She isn't really good at reading people but she is surely aware how difficult Zayn is.. He looks... heartless.

 

"Can't we just----"

 

"NO." Lauren gulped and nodded her head, looking away from his stony eyes.

 

She is scared. He doesn't want to be raped.  Everything Luke have told her suddenly rang inside her head like a bell reminding us of the time.

 

"Take off all your clothes and lie down that bed." Zayn ordered not looking her way.

 

Lauren bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to be strong but her eyes quickly betrayed her as they started to well up.

 

"Strip." He lightly shouted making Lauren flinch, her tears falling down her eyes.

 

She quickly wiped it off, even though she knew the light coming from the lampshade by the bedside table is the only thing giving small amount of light in the room. She sniffed but quickly regretted it when Zayn turned to look at her.

 

"Are you crying?" Zayn asked stopping whatever he is doing.

 

Lauren quickly shook his head, "No. I am not.."

 

She looked down and slowly took her clothes off, leaving her with just her undergarments.

 

"I said all." Zayn reminded.

 

Lauren shivered in the cold and took everything off, leaving her naked in front of him.

 

"I also believe I said lie down."

 

Lauren waited for minutes, waiting for whatever Zayn wanted to do to her. She looked around to find some wall clock or window to know if the day is about to end, but she doubted that. She couldn't see a thing except for the little light the lamp shade have given.

 

"Just so you know.. I don't fuck.." Zayn spoke wrapping a leather lock around her right hand, securing it tight.

 

Lauren frowned and watched as he moved to her left and did the same to the other hand.

 

"You don't need to tie me up. " Lauren managed to find her voice.

 

"I wouldn't run away." She cautioned not to vex him in any way.

 

Zayn didn't say another thing but did the same thing to her ankles, securing it tightly with a leather against a long steel and spread it widely before he went to get something from a table where Lauren couldn't figure out what is on it.

 

"Zayn.." Lauren tried one more time and closed her legs together.

 

Zayn turned to her and squinted his eyes, walked towards her with two cable wires and spread her legs. Lauren shut her eyes as she blushed lightly. She have been exposed to only one person in her entire life, Luke. But make that two now since she have her legs spread right now while Zayn is in the process of knotting the cable wire around her folded knee to the leather clasped around my wrist making it terribly hard to move. She watched him do the same to her left and let out a soft sigh. She is going to be molested while she get nothing to do about it.

 

"Zayn.. I really won't run away." She pleaded and tears forming her eyes watching Zayn walk towards her with a thing on his hands.

 

"What's that?" She asked, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

 

"This.." Zayn raised his brow, a playful smile on his face as he raised the thing on the air, "Is a vibrator.."

 

Lauren shook her head, "No.."

 

"You really don't have a choice love." He stood in between her legs, grabbing a chair and sat down.

 

"You can fuck me.. But not like this please.." Lauren pleaded.

 

She wants her dignity. She may have lost it by agreeing to this stupid contract but she doesn't want things to go this way.

 

"Let me go please." She started to cry quietly.

 

Zayn, however, ignored her since he is so good at ignoring people and shutting people down. He took a look at the sight in between her legs and licked his lips. He shook unwanted thoughts away and turned the AV vibrator on to the lowest speed before bringing it against her clit. Lauren tried to move at the odd sensation feeling but she couldn't, she shook her head trying to take a plea but all that coming out her mouth are groans and moans.

 

"No!!" She screamed as the vibration was getting faster, her toes curled and her hands are forming fists while she turned red from trying to hold back the weird thing building inside her.

 

"Just please!!" Lauren gasped for air as she tried so hard to breathe as the walls inside her started to contract.

 

"Enjoying it too much.. Aren't we?" Zayn asked turning it off and walking towards the table.

 

Lauren shut her eyes as she catches her breath. Listening to Zayn's breathing.

 

"You'll love this one love." He said positioning some machine's in front of her.

 

"Zayn, what's that?" Lauren asked.

 

She's terrified. The man in front isn't human at all.

 

"Something to make you feel good." Zayn replied happily.

 

"You... you don't make contact with me." Lauren felt pretty offended.

 

She should be that dirty for him.

 

"This is how I do things..." Zayn replied grabbing an oil and applied it on the medium sized dildo and laughed.

 

"This must be just as big as Camila's fingers.." Zayn continued. "Camila?"

 

Lauren frowned.

 

"Wasn't she your first?" Zayn asked glancing at her and she quickly nodded her head.

 

He slowly inserted the tip of the little dildo inside her and positioned the AV vibrator right against her clit.

 

"Get ready for some crazy orgasm." He laughed and turned the machine on as well as the vibrator, turning it in max while the dildo is at a minimum speed.

 

Lauren gasped and moaned lightly. Not knowing what exactly to do since she can't even stop whatever is happening to her. She threw her head back and arched her back as she moaned. Zayn smiled and went to put a mask over Lauren's nose and mouth before putting his on, grabbing a spray. He turned on the lights and started spraying. Decorating the room with his own creation. Lauren watch him, slightly getting used to the speed and stuff. They have been together for over a month now and because of Zayn's business meetings, this is her first time to even get to be with Zayn alone, in one room. But he noticed how quiet she got and pressed the controller setting the dildo speed to 5 of 7. Lauren arched her back as she moaned loudly.

 

"Fuck!" She screamed trying to hold on to something but found absolutely nothing.

 

"Shit! Zayn! Stop this!"

 

Zayn turned to look at her and found her squirting hard. This is what he loves to see. Lauren screamed, that's all she could do since her body is shaking violently and the dildo and vibrator are still completely fucking her.

 

"Stop... Please.."

 

She pleaded and pleaded, her voice turning into whispers while she continued to squirt some juices. _God. If I die.. I wanted it with dignity. Not like this._ Lauren thought shutting her eyes and tried to move her his slight.

 

"Fuck! Right there!"

 

Lauren screamed as the dildo hit her spot perfectly.

 

"Yes! Shit!"

 

Zayn froze as he felt himself getting hard. She's loving it. She loves what the dildo is doing to her. Listening to her moans and screams just turned him on some more but it angered him. He have never felt that way. No one have turned him on again, not even one among the 30 girls he played with.

 

He stomped his way over to Lauren who is shouting through her orgasm and turned everything off. He took the straps off the panting girls' hands and feet before storming off the room. "Close the door." He ordered just before he ran up to his room.

 

"Hey Louis.." Normani called as Louis they sat in front of the wide flat LED screen in the living room, watching some football game.

 

"What?" Louis asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

He loves football and not even the boner he got earlier after he saw Normani changing in her room could take his eyes off the TV.

 

"Just talk. I am listening." Louis told her after noticing how the younger girl became so quiet.

 

"I don't know but.. your thing is kind of poking out." Normani informed him awkwardly.

 

Louis' eyes darted right down his pants and saw how hard he indeed is.

 

"You know what.." He scrunched his nose, "I think you know exactly what to do."

 

Normani frowned slightly at what she is saying.

 

"Do your thing." Louis pointed his shaft trying to poke out of his pants.

 

Normani pursed her lips, knowing what he wanted but felt pretty awkward to do it.

 

"Go on. It's your job." Louis said not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

Normani gulped hard before unbuttoning his pants but Louis stood up and slipped his pants down kicking it off along with his boxer, sat down the couch and looked at Normani who have her jaw dropped at the sight of his completely hard shaft.

 

"Do it.." He ordered which Normani quickly followed.

 

Blowjobs and hand jobs are the best of her in times like this. She knelt down in front of him and started to slide his dick down until the tip of it reached her throat and sucked on it.

 

"Oh!" Louis straightened his legs as he looked down at Normani in disbelief.

 

Blowjobs may be his favorite part of sex but he never thought she could do it so much better.

 

"Fuck." He gasped throwing his head back as she moaned, keeping her mouth tightly wrapped around his shaft as she slowly increased her pace.

 

"Oh my fucker!" He tilted his pelvis up but Normani held it down frustrating him.

 

He moans, resting his head on the head rest. Ally and Niall walked pass them in shock. They may have thought that the other girls are fucking but they never thought they would do it in the living room.

 

"Wow." Niall remarked as they stared at the two.

 

Ally shook her head, "Yeah.. Wow..."

 

They went and left the living room. Normani heard them but it already embarrassed her, she couldn't face them anymore.

 

"I am cumming." Louis screamed before shooting his load inside Normani's mouth as she quickly pulled away, coughing hard.

 

"Sorry.." Louis panted pulling Normani closer to her.

 

"It's okay.." Normani nodded her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "I'll just go take a bath."

 

Normani ran to her room, leaving Louis watching her, sweating and panting.

 

"That was sensational.." He whispered as he shut his eyes and rested his head on the headrest.


	8. S.S // 8

  
**This is boring. So please forgive me.**

....

Normani ran to her room feeling disgusted with herself for what she have done. She knows deep inside, she loved it. But it wasn't something like the society right now would accept so easily. She sighed leaning her back against the closed door and bit her bottom lip. She hates herself for doing that. Now, she felt humiliated more than ever. She thought it was cool that way since they would receive a bigger allowance more than a normal employee, but now that she have thought of it, she felt like she understood how Lauren felt besides her being a virgin. She instantly felt sorry and bad for her best friend.

She slowly made her way to her huge walk in closet, taking all her clothes off in the process. She grabbed her robe and gasped as strong hands gripped both sides of her waist and turned her around, pushing her against the cold closet. A sexy smirk made its way to the guys' perfect features as he stared up and down her exposed body. She felt her cheeks burning at the sight of him, noticing that he is completely dressed while she is completely nude.

"I can't let you go without pleasuring you. I'm not that selfish." He said, his slightly hoarse voice sent chills up and down her spine.

Seeing the way she was left frozen on where she is standing is enough for Louis to completely proud of himself. He doesn't care if it was because she was just completely scared of him but still, he have this kind of effect on her and it is enough for him.

He knelt down in front of her as her eyes flew wide open. He parted her legs and slid himself in between it. Normani silently prayed it was a dream, but couldn't entirely lie about how she somehow anticipated what it is like to be pleasured by such a hot and handsome guy. He slowly traced his tongue along her slit causing Normani to let out a soft gasp feeling his hot wet tongue along her slit, sticking his tongue in her hole from time to time.

 _Oh my god._  Is all Normani could think of as she shut her mouth tight. Louis sucked on her clit teasingly making it numb. He knows she is loving it but she is trying her best not to show it to him by moaning. But he knows she is about to explode her liquid with the way her legs are wobbling lightly.

He lifted her leg and hang it on his shoulder creating a huge wave of pleasure inside of her. She leaned her head back against the closet and bit her bottom lip, whimpering in pleasure. They have fucked. Yes. But she couldn't deny oral is Louis' best talent. The way he works his tongue against her wet cavern felt heavenly.

"I'm.. oh my god." Normani squealed as she finally released liquid on his face making her blush.

Louis smirked wiping his face from her juice and stood up.

"Take that as a thank you for what you did earlier." He said and went out of her room in an instant leaving the poor girls panting from her unexpected release, holding unto the closet knob.

The girls gathered in Normani's room on their first Sunday in the house. They watched all movies in netflix and just tried to enjoy their only day away from perverted, cunt sucking men. Not that they don't actually enjoy it one bit, because they are all amazing, but they want their dignity back.

"Have you guys received your salary?" Dinah asked while waiting for Camila to pick between 'The Notebook' and 'The Vow'.

"Yes. It's honestly really big." Ally admitted nodding her head squishing a neon pink little fluffy bear Niall bought for her when he suddenly left the room after he released inside her. He had an important meeting and his secretary kept calling him.

"Have you talked to Niall then?" Lauren asked eating a slice of hawaiian pizza.

"There is nothing to talk about Lauren." Ally replied shaking her head.

"It was an emergency and he apologized even though he didn't need to. Besides, we are only their sex slaves. They could even just fuck us in our sleep if they wanted to." She continued.

Lauren stared at the blue TV screen, deep in thoughts. True, that were just sex slaves and they are paid high. However, that doesn't necessarily mean they should be treated like wild animals. She couldn't help but tear up at the thought of her last sexual encounter with her master --- Zayn. It was good. She did feel pleasured but above all, she was molested and belittled. She was practically raped. But who is she to stand up for herself? Who is she to stand firmly on her ground? She needed a job with a good pay. She found it but it was something she could shout to the world about.

"Thank God they are all on a business emergency trip next week. No fucking." Normani clapped her hands happily.

"Yeah. Except Luke though." Camila reminded them.

Luke is still pretty young to join business meetings and the boys wanted him to study their business first. Everyone turned to look at Lauren who just smiled at them.

"You are not free then." Dinah said shaking her head.

Lauren just gave them a small smile as Camila jumped on the bed after finally choosing the movie she wanted to watch.

"Again?" Lauren groaned lying down the bed after seeing The Vow playing. She honestly wanted to watch The Notebook.

"Sssshhhh... Shut up Lern." Camila demanded.

Lauren chuckled softly and shook her head at how focus the girls are in watching the movie. She stared up the ceiling and sighed quietly. Luke would be left in the house with them. She slightly blushed at the memory of how careful he is with her. Zayn was thankfully the first on to leave last Friday, so she had some kind of freedom. And it really doesn't matter since the boys decided to pay them everyday even without fucking them.

 _I probably could get a million before summer ends._ Lauren thought to herself as she listened to her friends muffling their sobs especially Ally who doesn't seem to be stopping herself at all.

 


	9. S.S // 9

Lauren was bored after they have arrived from the mall for a little girl time. They just went to watch some movie, buy some clothes for them, eat and go back home. She doesn't even know how long the boys have been from their business trip and she is too bored to realize it hasn't even been two days since the boys started packing.

 

"Lauren!"

 

She heard Normani calling her from God knows where.

 

"What?!" She shouted and heard heavy footsteps heading towards her before she saw her friend with a sly smile on her face.

 

"Guess who is going to be fucked so hard tonight?" Normani asked twirling a g-string around her point finger.

 

Lauren made a face of disgust.

 

"Don't be ridiculous Mani." Lauren said making her way to the pool area with Normani following her. She stopped walking when she found Luke swimming all alone.

 

"Go swim with him." Normani nudged her.

 

Lauren continued walking before Luke could catch them as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Why would I?" She asked entering the huge kitchen and started making herself a sandwich.

 

"You wouldn't have stopped if you didn't think he's hot." Normani whispered like a little demon trying to tempt her.

 

"Mani, you are so disgusting." Lauren complained putting the utensils down and smacked Normani's shoulder harder than she have expected it to be.

 

"Aw!" Normani cried out in pain as she ran away from Lauren and rubbed her smacked shoulder.

 

"Stop trying to tempt me about sex. I don't like it." Lauren frowned and carried on making a sandwich.

 

"Your choice anyway. I'm just saying." Normani shrugged walking out the kitchen finally leaving Lauren alone.

 

Lauren stopped what she is doing and stared at nothing as she thought about what she wanted to do. She groaned taking a bit of her sandwich, quickly finishing it and made her way to her room just to collide against a wet body.

 

"Sorry." She apologized as she took a step back and looked up at Luke.

 

He smiled and nodded his head, "It's okay. I just thought nobody was in here." Luke explained. "Sorry."

 

Lauren looked down blushing lightly at the sight of his toned body. Luke is 18 but damn, he's got the body. Luke smirked catching Lauren checking him up and down.

 

"Just so you know, looking at me like that turns me on so much." Luke said with a deep voice making her look up at him in an instant.

 

"And I see you are wearing the lingerie I bought for you." He continued looking up and down her body as if he is fucking her good.

 

"It's comfortable." Lauren stammered looking away from him.

 

Luke smiled and held her hand, "Come swim with me." He offered.

 

Lauren followed his lead feeling her throat go dry and her heart started to race. She isn't prepared for this but she knows she somehow wanted it.

 

Ever since that night when Luke took her virginity, they have never done anything again. All they do was go shopping ofr the both of them where Luke would insist to pay anything Lauren would want to have. Of course, she would be embarrassed and fight against it but Luke's persistence wouldn't make her win.

 

"Hey Lauren!" Camila called stopping the two fro walking further.

 

Lauren felt Luke let go of her hand and she turned around to face her friend with a smile.

 

"Camz, what's up?" She asked.

 

Camila smiled knowingly.

 

"Nothing. This house is just so huge. It is good to see familiar faces." She retorted making the two chuckle.

 

"I gotta go to the gym and stay fit. I am starting to gain a lot of weight and I know Harry and Calum wouldn't be pleased to know that when they get back."

 

"Oh, believe me. Just spread your legs in front of them and that will be forgotten in an instant." Luke said with a smile making Camila chuckle and Lauren looked up at him with a disgusted face

 

"I should not be hearing this." She said covering her ears.

 

"Come on. Don't act all innocent now Lern." Camila poked her friends' side.

 

"And have a god sex!" She called out before walking away.

 

"That was weird." Lauren commented as her cheeks flushed a slight tint of red.

 

"Let's go." Luke said wrapping his arms over her shoulder and led her inside the pool area.

 

"I have no swim wear right now Luke." Lauren told him feeling the goose bumps all over her body at the thought of what is probably going to happen next.

 

"I don't think you would need it anyway." Luke internally smirked.

 

He let go of Lauren and looked at her making her a little bit uncomfortable.

 

"Strip." Luke ordered.

 

Lauren froze, "You sounded a lot like Zayn."

 

"Oh shit. Lauren, I'm sorry." Luke apologized holding her hand.

 

She have told him what Zayn have done and it didn't take Luke by surprise, but he felt sorry for her. She definitely didn't deserve being treated like an animal but knowing Zayn, that is the only thing he probably knows.

 

"It's okay." She smiled small and started taking her top off but Luke stopped her.

 

"No." He opposed, "I will do that."

 

Luke pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly. Lauren relaxed in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled down her hips from under her shirt and up her bare back to slowly unclasp her bra. Lauren moaned against the kiss as soon as he traced her back lightly before he pulled away and took her shirt off, throwing it to the side. Lauren stared up at him as he licked his bottom lip while he stared back at her lustfully. He have never craved for a girl so highly like how he craved for the girl in from of him and he never thought it could even be possible. He slowly took her bra off, noting how Lauren's breath slightly hitched with her mouth slightly parted.

 

Luke slowly closed the space in between them and kissed her slowly as he pulled her even closer against him, wrapping his protective arms around her small waist. One thing that turned him on was how perfect she is. Everything in her is just too adorable.

 

After a hot make out, he trailed wet kisses down her jawline to her neck, lingering them there for a few seconds as he listened to her soft and muffled moans.

 

"Sir."

 

Their oldest maid, Dorothy, came in without knocking making Lauren jump and cover her exposed breasts. Luke rolled his eyes pretty irritated at the sudden interruption and pulled Lauren against him, covering her exposed body.

 

"Sorry." She apologized turning around to leave.

 

"You'll just leave after interrupting us?" Luke asked in annoyance, "What is it?"

 

Dorothy looked back at them still looking down, feeling quite embarrassed and scared for her life.

 

"Mr. Clifford is on the other line, Sir." She politely said handing Luke the phone before bowing and left quietly, just as if she was never there.

 

"Michael." Luke said holding Lauren's hand and led her to one of the beach benches.

 

He grabbed his earphone and plugged it into the phone before placing it on the side table. He looked up at Lauren, meeting her nervous eyes and he lifted his point finger up against his lips telling her to be quiet and smiled.

 

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

 

Luke slipped her satin shorts and bit his bottom lip at the sight of the lingerie she's wearing.

 

"Just.. Chilling." He spoke looking up at Lauren who stared at him as well.

 

"Lie down." He whispered to her as he stood up.

 

Lauren did what she was told to do and lay down the beach bench nervously. She wanted to be touched by him, but her mind keep opposing against her body. Luke sat beside her admiring her body and leaned in kissing her softly.

 

"What time should we skype you later?" Michael asked.

 

Luke moaned against Lauren's mouth as he felt her rub her body against his hardening shaft.

 

"Why the fuck are you moaning?" Michael was pretty surprise, "Luke. Are you masturbating while we are talking?"

 

Luke slipped his hand under her thin underwear and rubbed her clit hard as they kissed making Lauren moan loudly.

 

"What the fuck." was all Michael could say before he hang up.

 

Lauren moaned against him as he continued his senseless rubbing. She's wet. Extremely wet for him and she just realized how bad she wanted him. She grabbed the earphones off of his ear and placed it on the table as he slid down her almost naked body, trailing wet kisses in the process. None of them remember Michael, or if he was even still on the line. All they could think about is the heat rising inside them.

 

Her breathing hitched as he spread her legs and pressed his lips against her flat stomach. They shared a gaze before Luke dove in, pushing her panty to the side and watched as she closed her eyes, mouth fell slightly agape, her head thrown back as she arched her back and moaned lightly. He sucked harder and she knew just what he wanted. She moaned louder, gripping the sides of the bench. She's aching. She's begging for more. Her body is shouting, calling out for him.

 

Luke sat up and inserted his shaft inside her. He couldn't wait any longer. He wants to feel her. How tight she is around him. How wet she is for him. He wants her so bad. He thrust deeper inside her, listening to her soft moans against his ear along with the ringing of the phone.

 

"Fuck." He cursed pulling out of Lauren and pecked her cheek, "I'm sorry. I have to get this."

 

He sat on the beach bench and grabbed the phone, unplugging the earphones and left it on the table before answering the phone.

 

"Hello?" He answered as Lauren sat up and made him lie down.

 

Luke followed feeling pretty empty headed at the moment. The sight of a naked Lauren just makes him lose his mind, not that she can't make him lose his mind when she's wearing something but come on. She's exceptionally sexy and hot without clothes because DAMN that body is to die for.

 

"Luke." Zayn spoke on the other line.

 

"Yeah?" He frowned.

 

Zayn never talks to the phone with him.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

 

Luke had to suppress his moan as Lauren slowly slid his cock inside her.

 

"I am..."

 

Luke shut his mouth and eyes as Lauren placed her hands on his shoulders and sucked unto his neck as she slowly rode him.

 

"You what? I don't have all day." Zayn snapped.

 

But that didn't scare Luke in any way. Lauren just made him feel like he is in heaven and that nothing else matters.

 

"Luke." Zayn gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 

But the younger boy tilted his hips slightly hitting Lauren's spot.

 

"Luke..." Lauren moaned loudly as he felt her shaking in pleasure as she continued to ride him.

 

"Was that Lauren?" Zayn asked frowning heavily.

 

"Hmmm... That was her." Luke said in a soft tone stopping himself from moaning, "She's mine today. It's a... Fuck Lauren.. Don't do that."

 

Lauren sat on him and rubbed hers against his making his shaft move side by side inside of her creating a new sensation to the both of them.

 

"Shit... Luke.. It's so good." Lauren cried out in pleasure.

 

"Zayn.." Luke breathed, "I got to go."

 

He quickly ended the call and placed it on the table. He took a grip of Lauren's waist and threw his head back against the back rest as Lauren released with a loud moan. Luke stood carrying her and lay her n the beach bench, lifting her legs up to her head and pushed harder inside her listening to Lauren's screams.

 

"Shit."

 

Luke squirted his load inside her panting heavily and placed her legs down, still inside her and initiated a soft kiss as he rode his release.

 

Moaning against the kiss, Lauren traveled her hands up his sweaty body to his hair and played with it as they let go.

 

"Let's go get you your swim wear. We should take a dip now." Luke said as soon as he pulled away from the kiss.

 

Lauren giggled.

 

"It seems like your little one is feeling a little too cozy inside me huh."

 

Luke chuckled and looked down their still connected organs.

 

"Yeah. I should force him out before he gets hard and we are gonna have another round." He joked slowly pulling out of her earning a light moan from her pinkish lips.

 

He pulled her up and wore her a robe he had around her before wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

"Are you still taking pills?" He asked intertwining his hands with hers as they went up to her room to het her swim wear.

 

"Yes dude. I don't want to get pregnant yet." Lauren laughed lightly elbowing his side.

 

"I am not quite ready to be a father too." Luke said watching Lauren bend down to get her two piec and felt himself getting pretty turned on with that simple gesture.

 

_Shit. Bad move._

 

He looked away and heard the door close. Probably the door to her bathroom. She's so hot, he can't help but het really turned on by the simple showing of her skin.

 

.....

 

Dinah was happily eating the sandwich she made as she is lying down her bed. She didn't really realize how boring it is going to be living in a huge house. The girls and her barely see each other because of how big the house is and they are just too lazy to even contact each other through their phones. She haven't posted on instagram for so long and she haven't been active in her social media accounts because the boys have been keeping her busy. Her thoughts then brought her to the two guys she is meant to pleasure. Michael and Liam. Michael is really good at fingering. Like damn. Those fingers could do the work all day. He isn't a lousy sex machine as well because he's got a lot longer dick than Liam but Liam is a lot thicker than his. Michael may be good with working with the use of his fingers but Liam loves it in the ass. She thought she was about to die when Liam fucked her from behind but it was another wave of pleasure creeping into her body. She suddenly felt the pleasure building up inside her like she wanted to be touched but the only male breathing in the place is Luke who is just fucking Lauren before she made it up to her room with her sandwich.

 

She groaned when her laptop started ringing notifying her for a video call. She walked over to her laptop, bringing it over her bed. She sat in an Indian position and answered the call. Liam's face popped out the screen looking tired and stressed out.

 

"How are you guys doing there?" He asked as soon as he saw the girls looking at him.

 

"Well, should I tell you how loud Lauren and Luke were?" Dinah asked raising a brow at hi.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, "No thanks. Michael literally freaked out when Luke answered him while he was probably done by Lauren."

 

Dinah laughed, "Really?"

 

She found it absolutely amusing how Lauren seem to be not the really the shy type of person now.

 

"That's amazing." Dinah commented with a wide smile on her face.

 

Liam made a face at her.

 

"Why would you find it amazing?" He asked in disgust, "The two weren't satisfied with letting Michael hear their little intimate intercourse, they also made Zayn listen."

 

Dinah let out a laugh.

 

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief, "I can't believe that."

 

"I can't imagine what Zayn would do to Lauren when he comes home."

 

"What will he do?" She asked confused.

 

Liam just shrugged, knowing exactly what is awaiting the emerald eyed hottie.

 

"Now, you should take your clothes off." He spoke grabbing something from the edge of the bed.

 

Dinah frowned, "WHAT?"

 

"I believe you heard me." Liam retorted with a little bit of sass he definitely inherited from Louis.

 

Dinah was confused but since he's paying her and it's not like he haven't seen her naked once before, she took her clothes off. He was already naked when she appeared back on his laptop screen as well and smirked when he saw Dinah following his instructions.

 

"You have been a really good girl." Liam teased making Dinah flush bright red, "Now, move a little farther so I could see your pussy too."

 

Dinah's mouth fell slightly agape at the bluntness of the man on the other side of the world but slide back checking on the screen if she have her pussy on the view.

 

"I want you to rub and play with yourself. Imagine me fucking you and making you feel good until you release." He instructed pumping his hardening shaft.

 

Dinah hesitated. She have never played with herself in front of a laptop, with another person on the other line. For all she know he is recording her, but who is she to complain? She was one of the most eager to actually accept the job so she doesn't have the right to complain. She slowly rubbed her clit, until she felt the pleasure building up inside her. She allowed loud moans to escape her mouth until she slipped two fingers insider her.

 

"Liam.." She moaned arching her back and listened to the grunts, groans and moans coming out from Liam as he pumped himself faster.

 

"Shit." She screamed after she herself hit her spot and continued to target it imagining the fingers molesting her is Michael's.

 

Liam is fucking good at anal but Michael's specialty is definitely fingering. How he digs deep inside her perfectly makes her really crazy for more and makes her want to just get fingered by him all the time.

 

"Oh. Mich---"

 

Her eyes fluttered open at the name she almost mentioned and saw Liam glaring at her through the laptop screen.

 

"I didn't meant to say that."

 

She pulled her hand out. She can't deny the insane beating of her heart as she saw how pissed she made Liam. She stared at her, his eyes full of anger before the screen showed her wallpaper.

 

"Fuck." She cursed wrapping the blanket around her naked body.

 

She's dead. She's doomed. She's in a really bad position. Why would she be moaning another boss' name when she was doing a cyber sex with the other? Shit Dinah. What have you done?


	10. S.S // 10

Normani and Ally lay on Dinah's bed while she and Camila were playing Xbox and dancing their hearts out, laughing every single time Camila would trip.

 

"Where's Lauren?" Ally asked glancing at Normani before turning back to the two dancing dorks.

 

"She's having a lunch date with Luke." Normani answered pointing at Camila laughing, "She's going to trip."

 

And just in time, Camila stumbled forward like an idiot and hit her head on the wall in front of her. Ally laughed and turned to Normani.

 

"Luke? They have been sticking together for the past few days."

 

Normani frowned slightly as she looked at Ally and shook her head.

 

"You don't know."

 

Ally shook her head confused.

 

"Know what?" She asked.

 

"Two days ago, they like fucked while Michael was on the phone. So Zayn called to confirm it and he ended up hearing them doing it too." She recalled looking up the ceiling before nodding her head, "Yeah. That's what Louis told me."

 

She smiled. Ally made a face after hearing the information from Normani. From the five of them, Lauren is the least she have been expecting to do that while on the phone with two guys.

 

"Don't give me that face." Normani broke her thoughts as she frowned at the shorter girl.

 

"Don't judge Lauren. She and Luke were in the middle of it when the two called." She defended.

 

Ally shook her head.

 

"No. I am not judging." She clarified, "I am just really surprised. I mean, Lauren always been the innocent one."

 

Normani rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah. But the meanest one."

 

Ally laughed and sat up the bed.

 

"Should we check on her?" Ally asked grabbing her phone from Dinah's night stand.

 

"Call who?" Dinah asked panting as she sat on her own bed and Camila followed her thereafter.

 

"Lauren." Ally replied.

 

"Why? Where is she?" Camila panted.

 

"Out with Luke." Ally answered and wiggled the phone in the air, "What? Should I?"

 

Normani frowned as she looked at Ally.

 

"Why would you interrupt their time together?"

 

"Because she might fall for him and she can't." Ally stated as if it is the biggest problem Lauren is going to face.

 

"Well, why not?" Camila shrugged, "Luke takes good care of her."

 

"The contract is why not." Ally pointed out, "And for all we know he is just playing with her."

 

Dinah looked at Ally with her mouth slightly agape.

 

"You are talking there like you can read what's on Luke's mind." Dinah said.

 

Because it is the truth." Ally responded placing her phone down the bed, "I know because I am sure that is the only thing they see us as. Their toys. Toys that give them pleasure."

 

"Is that how you feel towards Ashton and Niall?" Normani asked.

 

"No, but for your guys' information, I read the contract every night to remind me where I stand." Ally leaned against the head rest on Dinah's bed.

 

"Well, I don't feel like a slave with Calum and Harry. Harry is like a very hot fucking buddy to me and Calum treats me like his little sister." Camila said as the girls made a face, "Not literally guys. I know you know what I mean."

 

Dinah shook her head making Camila laugh and waved her hand in front of her.

 

"Forget it. How does Louis, Niall, Ashton, Liam and Michael treat you girls by the way?" She curiously asked.

 

"Well, Louis seem like a hungry dog all the time." Normani shrugged earning a light laugh from the others, "Like he is so good at sucking and licking that I just ey satisfied when he does that."

 

"Ashton wants it really deep." Ally answered with a straight face, "Like he just stick it in so deep and he would try to push even deeper. Niall wants to roleplay though. He would make me wear this kind of clothes and just leave my part uncovered and my breasts hanging."

 

Dinah frowned.

 

"What do you mean roleplay?" She asked.

 

"Like one time, she made me wear that nurse costume and made me pretend like I am a nurse." Ally replied as Dinah made a face.

 

"That's so weird." Dinah commented.

 

"How is Michael and Liam in bed?" Camila asked looking at Dinah.

 

"Michael is good at fingering me. Like really. And Liam loves anal so bad." She replied shaking her head as Ally chuckled.

 

"You got it good from the back then." She commented.

 

Dinah rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

 

"We are so lucky he didn't pick us." Normani said shaking her head, "I can't imagine someone sticking a long fucking cock in my ass."

 

"Stop reminding me moron." Dinah joked slapping Normani's arm lightly.

 

"Anyway, let's go get something to eat. I am starving." Normani hopped off the bed and the other girls followed.

 

 

.....

 

"No!" Luke whined sinking down the table after she won the game of hit the squirrel.

 

Lauren laughed loudly throwing her head back.

 

"I won!" She clapped her hands happily like a little girl.

 

Luke rolled his eyes and poked the tip of her nose.

 

"You are not to say that. I am awesome." He boastfully said and poked Lauren's side.

 

She backed up and pouting cutely.

 

"Stop tickling me." She demanded with a tiny voice, "It's rude."

 

Luke laughed lightly, "Rude huh?"

 

Lauren shook her head and smiled cutely.

 

"I was just kidding." She retorted poking his cheek lightly and placed the plastic hammer on its original place.

 

Luke let out a deep breath as he placed his hammer down and held Lauren's hand, pulling her somewhere she doesn't have any idea where.

 

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

 

She have been hanging out with Luke a lot yet she really can't figure out what is in his mind. He is always so full of surprises. Luke just smiled at her, letting go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She always feels comfortable around Luke, like he was someone she always wanted to be friends with.

 

Luke slowly slid his hand along her back and squeezed her ass. Lauren let out a light squeal as she looked up in shock to find him smiling.

 

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and felt Luke wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

"If you grab my ass again, I will kick you."

 

"Alright tiger." He teased making Lauren make a face.

 

"I forgot to ask you something."

 

Luke scratched his brow, turning to glance at Lauren.

 

"What is it?" She curiously looked up at him.

 

"What made you decide to apply for the job?"

 

He looked down at her to meet her eyes.

 

"Money, Luke." She answered truthfully looking down, "Unlike you boys, we are not wealthy at all."

 

Luke felt sorry for her instantly and held her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

 

"I'm sorry you have to do something like this just to earn." Luke sincerely apologized.

 

Lauren smiled at the taste of sincerity in both his eyes and his tone. She, at least, chose to trust someone as good as him.

 

 

....

 

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Michael asked following Liam around wherever he goes.

 

Since two days ago, Liam have been ignoring him and he is completely unaware of what he did to deserve such treatment.

 

"Stop annoying me." Liam ordered glaring at the younger one.

 

"And stop ignoring me." Michael retorted, "I can literally feel your glares even when my back is facing you. Are you for real?"

 

"You guys sound like a fighting couple." Louis teased smirking at the two with a bottle of beer in his hand.

 

"Lichael?" Harry joined in making Louis laugh and shook his head.

 

"Not funny mate." Liam rolled his eyes walking over the two to grab a bottle of unopened beer from the fridge.

 

"You've been really grumpy since two days ago." Niall conversed munching his own bag of chips, "What's gotten into you? You are not usually like that."

 

Liam sighed and shook his head, "Just don't mind me."

 

"Only Zayn can actually do that." The Irish chuckled shaking his head, "But alright. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

 

"You wouldn't understand." He retorted lying down the bed and placed the bottle on the bed side table.

 

"Don't turn into the next Zayn Malik." He joked.

 

"Is Zayn still angry about that phone call Michael and him had with Lukeren?" Calum asked munching his very own pizza.

 

"Who is Lukeren?" Louis asked at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

 

"It's Luke and Lauren. Lukeren is easier." Calum answered.

 

"I am starting to think we should have made Luke tag along and left Calum there instead of him." Ashton laughed making the other chuckle.

 

"I am telling the truth." Calum defended himself earning a laugh from the rest of the boys.

 

"So what if Zayn heard the two doing their thing?" Michael questioned they became quiet, "I mean, he hear that every single time since he lets the thing do it to a girl. What is the difference between hearing the two?"

 

Harry shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. But I think Zayn really doesn't like hearing it from a brother."

 

"From the start, he never want to share the girl he have chosen. But Luke was shockingly brave enough." Louis added earning a nod from the other boys.

 

"Luke had a mini crush on the person who talked on the phone, was it Lauren?" Calum asked lying down beside Liam and smiled at him as Liam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

"I don;t know. No one told me that." Ashton replied.

 

"Only Zayn and Luke answered the phone anyway." Niall joined in.

 

Everyone turned to see the door swing open revealing Zayn. He looked not really pissed but he clearly isn't in his best mood as well.

 

"Hi?" Harry greeted raising a brow after Zayn have ignored their presence.

 

"Hey." He coldly retorted walking directly to his own hotel dresser.

 

"You are going out again?" Louis tried to keep a conversation with him.

 

"Yeah." He replied shortly going through his clothes.

 

"Have you guys tried having a weird dream about your slaves?" Calum asked sounding pretty nervous.

 

"No." Harry replied drinking from his bottle.

 

"Oh, maybe you weren't satisfied with Camila's performance that night." He joked making Louis and Niall chuckle.

 

"How about a dream of someone who you are not supposed to be dreaming about?" Calum asked making Louis frown at him.

 

"Why the fuck are you so weird today?" He asked slightly getting annoyed with his friend.

 

"I am dreaming about someone lately." Calum admitted looking at everyone and shook his head, "But I am not telling you who that is."

 

"It better be not Normani because I'll rip your nose off." Louis threatened meaning it as a joke but it was enough to make Calum shiver on the inside.

 

"Who is it?" Michael asked curiously.

 

"I won't tell." Calum shook his head, "Maybe she was just meant to enter somebody else's dream but I was the one sleeping."

 

Michael frowned.

 

"Wait, are you guys crushing on your slaves already?" He asked looking at each one.

 

"Why would you even bother to talk about them?" Zayn asked in an irritable tone, looking extremely pissed, "They are only for sexual pleasures. Not something to talk about when you are bored. They are just pieces of trash to be thrown away after two years."

 

He stormed out the hotel room leaving the others speechless at his sudden outburst.

 

"He needs to go see a doctor." Louis pointed the door Zayn just shut close.


	11. S.S // 11

"Hey!"

 

Ashton greeted Normani who just sat by the garden, looking at nothing in particular. She looked at him with a smile and nodded her head. He sat beside her and crossed his legs as he stared at the plants in front of him. He was bored and he have fallen asleep on their way back.

 

"How was the trip?

 

Was all Normani asked not looking at him.

 

"The trip was alright. Although it is really tiring since all we do is sit around the business meeting hall." Ashton shrugged, scratching his right brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Normani shook her head with a smile, "Why would you choose that kind of life anyway? You guys are young and rich and are probably famous in the business world."

 

"We wouldn't have all of this if it weren't for working each other's asses off." He shook his head as he kept staring at that particular spot he have been staring at earlier, "You won't really need to worry about anything after all this though. You know. You just watch the money come in and we get to enjoy life however we want it."

 

"Yeah." Normani shrugged, "Did you guys start from scratch?"

 

"You couldn't really say it was from scratch." He replied pushing his lips out unconsciously as he was lost in his thoughts, "Liam and Zayn had the most savings so theirs helped too much into building the small business Zayn perceived would be big."

 

"I guess he was right then."

 

"He was."

 

"Do you mind if I ask you something that wouldn't be appropriate for a sex slave?"

 

"No. Ask me whatever you like."

 

"When did that thought of having a sex slave occur in your guys' minds?"

 

He suddenly chuckled confusing her but she chose to just leave it there.

 

"It was actually Michael. He thought of having girls around, which Luke thought would be any other girl so he was confused and was asking if the maids are actually guys." He laughed shaking his head, "Then it dawned to us how lonely i felt to be all together in one huge house."

 

"Don't you guys go to clubs and whatever? For all you know the girls applying would be assassins."

 

Ashton laughed as he turned to Normani who is still frowning, "Are you serious? No assassins would even thing about being 'maids'. It just wouldn't make sense."

 

Normani rolled her eyes, "Well you guys are so rich. Who wouldn't want to murder all of you in the middle of sex and take all your money?"

 

"Are you serious?"

 

His smile turned into a frown when he saw how the girl seem to be so into the topic. He wasn't sure if he was being judgmental or she was just curious.

 

"I mean, we won't which you guys are really lucky but some people who may be jealous of what you have achieved and they could plot things like that." She explained sensing the sudden change of Ashton's mood.

 

"You may be right but nothing is going to change. We already hired you girls which I think is a good thing since we are still alive."

 

Normani laughed slightly nodding her head, "You really should."

 

 

....

 

"Holy shit!"

 

Dinah placed her hands against her chest as she watch Calum get out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and the water dripping down his chest made him look even hotter than he already is.

 

"I'm sorry I scared you like that." Calum apologized wiping his face with the white towel around his neck.

 

"It's fine."

 

She waved her hand in front of her to emphasize how it doesn't really matter for her. Calum smiled and nodded his head glancing down Dinah's almost exposed chest from the red spaghetti strap she's wearing. He took his eyes off the God given view because he have to or he wouldn't know what awaits the girl if he continues.

 

"Why are you taking your bath in the outside bathroom?" Dinah pointed the closed door behind Calum.

 

"My bathroom is currently under maintenance."

 

He rubbed the towel against his wet hair to dry it off as Dinah nodded her head and proceeded up the stairs. Calum just watched her leave not missing to notice how tight her sorts are and how it shows too much of her legs. He gulped at the sight of those unholy sight and turned the other way to his own room. He couldn't get a bulge at an early time of the day.

 

"You look sexy today Calum." Luke teased with Lauren laughing beside him.

 

Calum furrowed his brows at him and punched his arm leaving Luke laughing as him and Lauren jogged up the stairs.

 

"Where are you both going?" Calum asked skeptically turning to face the two, "Are you going to be busy? It's still too early. And it's a Wednesday. I thought you are going to be like Tuesdays?"

 

"You are such an asshole." Luke raised his middle finger in the air in disgust, "We are going to watch a movie. Do you want to join?"

 

Calum made a face.

 

"No. I'll go drink at the bar with Michael probably." He said looking up at Luke, "Aren't you joining us instead of watching some boring movies?"

 

Lauren looked up at Luke who just looked down at Calum that is also looking uo at Luke awaiting for his answer.

 

"Nah mate. I'd rather watch a movie."

 

Calum rolled his eyes and shrugged.

 

"Suit yourself."

 

Calum turned around leaving and went down the hallway to his room. He was thinking about the youngest lad. Although they aren't really blood related, he still treated the boys as his brother and the attitude the youngest is showing about his slave isn't appealing in any way.

 

"Hey Cal." Michael greeted as soon as Calum made his way to their bar room.

 

Calum just nodded his head sitting beside him and grabbing a glass from the side. He turned to the side to find the rest of the guys except Ashton, Luke and Niall enter the bar room and poured himself some from the wine Michael had been drinking from.

 

"We have to teach Luke." Calum blurted after listening to the others drinki and laughing about the most embarrassing thing they have done their whole life earning a confuse response from the others, "You guys know what I mean."

 

"Well, we don't." Harry stated matter of factly.

 

"He's been too gentle, too kind. And he have brought himself really close. Plus they are probably cozy somewhere watching a movie as we speak."

 

Zayn stared at Calum silently and squinted his eyes slightly as he processed the new information being shoved to them at the very second.

 

"I don't know how else to tell Luke." Louis blurted putting his glass in front of him and keeping his eyes on it after taking a quick sip, "We have told them even before this whole slave idea came out to Michael's mind that he should not be too friendly."

 

"I'll talk to him." Liam volunteered raising his glass up the air getting everyone's attention.

 

"You were the last one who talked to him about it mate." Harry pointed shaking his head, "That is probably his nature."

 

"What if we watch him fucking her?" Zayn chimed in causing all eyes on him, "That way we can check and  see how he stands."

 

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Calumasked raising a brow, "Because hell if I know people are watching me fucking some whore I would never move an inch."

 

"That's the problem here Zayn." Michael chuckled, "Calum who wouldn't care to bang anyone would be conscious to know people are watching. How much more do you expect from Luke? He'll probably just run off before they could strip their clothes off."

 

"Where is Ashton, by the way?" Louis asked curiously, "He never misses a drink every day."

 

"He had a total hung over, I guess." Liam shrugged.

 

"Yeah. He literally choked from his own vomit last night." Harry laughed along with the others.

 

"None of you have gotten attached to the girls right?" Michael asked pointing each one of the guys.

 

Louis made a face and shook his head, "Nah. Normani sure is hot but no. Not any type of attraction is happening."

 

The other lads just nodded their heads in agreement putting up a strong face to stand on their pride and never letting anything else break that.


	12. S.S // 12

"Pack your things."

 

Harrys deep voice rang all over the theater room startling the girls who are in the middle of watching a horror film. Lauren frowned, keeping her eyes on the big screen in front of her as the others glanced at the door where the boy arrived. Harrys brow furrowed at the sight of the girls not moving an inch.

 

"What are you girls waiting for? Pack!"

 

The girls stood up abruptly never wanting to hit Harry's nerves. He smiled at the sight of the girls running to their room and noticed Luke standing by the door way. He lifted a brow up as he gave the younger boy a look. Luke smiled at him and pointed Lauren who hasn't left the theater room yet. Harry rolled his eyes at the girls' stubbornness.

 

"Lo.." Luke called still leaning on the wall and took a look at Lauren whose eyes are still fixed on the big screen.

 

"Wait... This is my favorite part." She called back hugging one of the pillow.

 

Harry gave Luke a warning look making the boy laugh quietly and made his way beside Lauren, getting the pillow from her earning no protest from her because of how focused she is with the movie.

 

"Come on. You don't want Harry to get angry." Luke whispered.

 

"But Luke..." She pouted at Luke who smiled.

 

"I'll bring my laptop and the DVD. I'll let you watch it on our way there."

 

She secretly glanced at Harry who is glaring at them, biting his bottom lip.

 

"He looks like he's plotting my death." She whispered making Luke smile widely and nodded his head.

 

"He probably is."

 

"I don't even get the feeling of safety from you."

 

Luke pulled her gently and made their way out with Harry just glaring at Lauren along the way. Luke laughed at Lauren who made a face as soon as they were away from the older boy. Lauren giggled and pushed Luke away as soon as they reached her room.

 

"Hey!"

 

Lauren looked back at Luke who have a weird smile on his face.

 

"It's a Thursday today."

 

He winked at her earning a pillow hit his face at the moment making him close hi eyes and scrunched his nose with a slight smile.

 

"Stop, you pervert."

 

"Alright. You pack. We'll be out and about for a month."

 

Lauren's eyes flew open, "A month?! Are you fucking with me?"

 

"I am not yet fucking you babe." He winked yet again making Lauren groan, "But seriously Lo, just start packing and we'll be hitting the road in a few minutes maybe."

 

"Have you packed?"

 

"Dorothy is on it. Do you need help with which lingerie to bring?"

 

"Luke!"

 

Luke laughed and held his hands up, "I'm just kidding really."

 

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at him, "But you can stay if you want to."

 

"Sure. I can kee---"

 

"Luke." Zayn appeared by the doorway, "The lads and I have to talk to you."

 

Luke nodded his head and messed Lauren's hair before following Zayn to leave her alone. He could feel the tension between him and Zayn although he doesn't know where it is coming from. They reached the bar and saw the boys scattered around doing their own thing like any other day.

 

"What do we have to talk about?" Luke asked looking around.

 

Louis stopped playing the billiards looking at Luke with a slight frown, "Who told you we have to talk?"

 

Luke looked at Zayn who went straight to the drinks and poured himself some vodka. Luke rolled his eyes and went to sit beside Michael who is busy with his phone.

 

 

...

 

Zayn climbed in the front seat as everyone settled in their van. Harry, Camila, and Calum on the first row. Ashton, Ally and Niall on the second. Michael, Dinah and Liam on the third and at the back are Louis, Normani, Lauren and Luke. Although Luke felt pretty uncomfortable with the atmosphere lingering inside the car, he doesn't have a say to anything. Camila bit her bottom lip at the presence of the two men beside her who she would love to be sandwiched in. Ally shut her eyes saying her silent prayers in her head as she felt a huge hand caress her thigh. She cursed even wearing a skirt and quickly apologized for having to curse.

 

Before they knew it ripping of clothes are already happening surprising Lauren and Luke who looked at each other awkwardly while Zayn doesn't seem to give a damn about having people doing sex. Lauren's jaw dropped as she saw Normani stripping with the help of Louis, of course, and started to ride him.

 

"What the fuck." Lauren muttered under her breath looking at the three others who too are riding Harry, Niall and Liam while giving head to their other boss'.

 

She felt an arm wrap around her.

 

"Hey. We can switch places."

 

Lauren shook her head, "It doesn't bother me."

 

Luke handed her his earphones and plugged it into his phone, "I have cool types of music."

 

"Luke, what is going on?" She asked keeping her eyes on his.

 

"I don't know." Luke shook his head and shrugged, "Just sleep it off."

 

"How about you?"

 

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on lady. I am used to this."

 

Lauren nodded her head and grabbed the earphones from him after hearing Dinah screaming for Michael to go faster. She placed it in her ear and Luke handed her his phone to make her choose a song.

 

Dinah held unto the both back rest as she rode Liam's dick inside her ass as Michael sucked her wet and hungry pussy. She have never been too ecstatic about sex all her life but having this two guys work their way to her is just mind wrecking.

 

Camila sat on Calum as the boy moaned against her perky breasts and Harry is standing and doing the work by pushing in and out of her. Calum snaked his hand between him and the girl, rubbing her swelling clit. Camila wanted them more than she have ever wanted and it made her think when she would be able to do it with both of them.

 

Ally moaned helplessly as both Niall and Ashton's throbbing cocks are planted inside her cunt. Sandwiched in between the two with Ashton standing and Niall was the one lifting her legs up together to give him and Ashton a much tighter feel and the rubbing of both shafts against her walls made it extremely pleasure for her.

 

Normani was being banged by Louis who is more than grateful that he get to have the girl all by himself. He just doesn't want to share what is said to be his slave and he also doesn't want to get any types of sickness from having someone to share with.

 

However Zayn wasn't bothered even the slightest about the for batches of people fucking inside the van, he glared at the certain two people who are cuddled up. Luke have his eyes shut and his head resting on the head on the head rest while Lauren seem to have drifted off completely with her head resting on Luke's chest and his arms around her.

 

He was thinking of punishing Lauren when they get to the cabin. He craved for the pleasure of having to watch someone screaming in both pain and pleasure. Something he haven't done for weeks because of their busy working schedules. He grabbed his phone to see what day of the week it is and cursed to see it is a Thursday.

 

_Fuck you Hemmings._                                                                                                                    


	13. S.S // 13

"Lauren."

 

Ally called walking towards the hallway in attempt to talk to her. It's been three hours since they have arrived at the 15 roomed cabin and Lauren pretended to be asleep for the whole time. She knew Luke carried her to her room and he didn't get his phone from her until she decided to wake up and return it to him, which was a pretty bad idea because he was shirtless and sweating since he was exercising and it took her everything not to take a quick look at his well sculpted body.

 

"Just talk to us please. You have been ignoring us." Ally pleaded.

 

"We know you weren't asleep Lo. Come on." Camila joined in, "You are our bes friend for goodness sake. We know you."

 

"Yeah." Lauren rolled her eyes turning around to face them, "You should probably know you guys disgust me."

 

The girls were taken aback by her bluntness which have always have been there. They just never could get use to it because Lauren doesn't choose the words to use if she's annoyed. Ally had her hands over her chest and her mouth was slightly agape as she tried to contemplate something to say but nothing would come out her mouth.

 

"Who do you think you are to do those kind of stunt?" Lauren said squinting her eyes in annoyance, "I know we are SLAVES of those guys but could you just put everything in place? _I_ was there, _Luke_ was there. The fucking driver was there and you never took that into consideration?"

 

The girls were quiet. None of them knew what to say. They knew deep inside Lauren was partly right. But who are they to go against two of their boss' will? However, Lauren felt disrespected and disgusted with the four people she treated as sisters. She knows it wasn't that big of a deal, but it is for her. She hates it.

 

"But if you don't mind, I'll go get some rest."

 

"You were resting the whole day."

 

"Well, if resting means getting rid of you for while then I am more than willing to do that."

 

She went inside her room and shut her door close. She knows the irritation she is feeling will go away in a little while but she felt pretty disgusted, that's all. She can't those four forever.

 

 

....

 

"Isn't she going to eat?" Michael asked as they gathered around the dining table for their early dinner.

 

"She said she isn't in the mood to eat." Ally answered grabbing the platter of steak Ashton handed her.

 

"That is so not Camila."

 

Harry shook his head with his brow slightly furrowed as he stood up.

 

"Where are you going?" Zayn asked looking up from his plate.

 

"I'll go force her to eat."

 

"She has to eat." Calum agreed, "It's Thursday. I'll be the one to talk to her."

 

Harry rolled his eyes when Calum bolted out of his seat and left the dining area without another word. Zayn silently watched Harry as the guy sat down and scowled as he decided to continue eating.

 

"Let's all go skinny dipping."

 

Niall broke the silence causing Lauren to choke unto the food she was just chewing and covered her mouth to prevent from spitting it out. She knew right there and then agreeing to that stupid contract was really a bad idea. She would never agree exposing her nude body in front of everybody.

 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked patting Lauren's back.

 

"Yeah."

 

She gave him a slight smile grabbing her water and took a sip, locking eyes with Luke who is just seated right across her. She placed the water back on table, giving Luke a smile and earning one back.

 

"I agree." Liam joined in, "No one should be exempted though."

 

"Some aren't comfortable with it though." Louis glanced at the girls, "I guess some can choose whether or not to take their clothes off completely or not."

 

"Everyone should." Zayn argued firmly.

 

"Everyone should have their own choices." Luke spoke up looking directly at Zayn.

 

"I think everyone should get naked. It's is called skinny dipping for a reason." Zayn argued back calmly, glaring at Luke.

 

"It's just a suggestion." Niall quickly interrupted, "No one is forcing anyone to join."

 

Zayn kept glaring at Luke who is trying his best to act as if those glares aren't affecting him even a bit. It does. But he should learn to open up and speak his mind. He is getting a lot older and he won't allow himself to be as the youngest. He have his own mind, he can make his own decisions. It should be addressed, not to be kept to himself.

 

"I like the idea though." Ashton shrugged.

 

"But whoever doesn't like to get naked, you can always use bikinis." Louis chortled, "No big deal."

 

"About time." Michael exhaled watching Camila and Calum making their way to the table.

 

"Have you been crying?" Harry asked studying Camila's features.

 

The girl kept her head down as she shook her head and Calum dragged a chair for her. She muttered a thank you as she sat down beside Niall and started eating a little. Dinah and Normani shared glances while Ally busied herself with the food she's eating along with Lauren who refused to give any of the girls even just the quickest glance.

 

"Is something going on?" Ashton asked his lips curling up slightly as he looked at each of the girls, "I have noticed the five of you awfully quiet."

 

"There is nothing going on." Dinah quickly replied shaking her head.

 

Ashton just nodded his head, clearly unconvinced as the others but they chose not to dig into details. Their mess is theirs. They are just their slaves anyway, so why would he care?

 

 

.....

 

"Come on Ally." Niall called from the living room, dressed with just his swimming trunks.

 

"Yeah."

 

Ally left the remote control over the center table after turning the TV off and went after him.

 

The others were already walking ahead of them all dressed in their bikinis. Zayn walked beside Lauren quietly while the others were spread out and talking with each other. Luke glanced at Lauren which was noticed by Ashton and Calum who were the closest to him and patted his back.

 

"I want you to answer my question." Ashton spoke elbowing Luke lightly.

 

"He looked at him questioningly.

 

"Do you in any way, have feelings for your slave?" Ashton asked.

 

"She isn't my slave. She's my friend." Luke defended, "And no, I have no feelings for her."

 

"Then why do you send daggers towards her and Zayn?" Calum asked.

 

"As if Zayn never does the same when I am with her."

 

He rolled his eyes and joined the group sit on the chairs around the little table. Lauren went to sit beside Luke to get away from Zayn's series of question. It is not that she doesn't like him. The guy is as attractive as a real god but he scares the crap out of her. The horror he does to her every single time it is his day to use her. Luke smiled and draped an arm around Lauren's shoulder enjoying the couple of daggers he have been receiving from Zayn.

 

"Are you okay?" Niall asked Ally when he caught her glancing at Lauren a couple of times.

 

Ally sighed.

 

"It's Lauren."

 

"What about her?" He asked glancing from Lauren then back to Ally.

 

"She is disgusted." She replied looking down her clasped hands, "Back with what happened in the car, on our way here."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

"It was our fault. But she should get used to it. You guys are working for us."

 

"She just felt disrespected and I understand. But it is hard to see one of your best friend totally ignoring your presence."

 

"She's ignoring all four of you?"

 

She nodded her head and ran her finger through her hair.

 

He rubbed her back comfortingly, "She'll get over it. She'll get used to it sooner or later."

 

"Yeah. Yeah."

 

"On my count!" Michael screamed, "I want everyone to take their clothes off."

 

"Well, those who wants to." Louis added shrugging.

 

The others stood by the edge getting ready to jump while Luke, Lauren, Calum and Ashton stayed seated. The three guys are drinking some beer and Lauren stared at the view ahead of her, thinking about something that could clear her mind from the horror she have witnessed earlier. She couldn't believe the girls she thought she knew her whole life have something hidden inside their blood.

 

"Do you agree to threesome?" Calum asked out of the blue.

 

"If I have a say to it, no. I won't agree." Lauren replied shaking her head, "That's disgusting."

 

"It is if you think about it." Ashton joined in grabbing another bottle from the cooler, "But if you focus on the pleasure you get, you will be asking for more."

 

Lauren made a face and shook her head.

 

"No. I don't like that."

 

"Let Luke and Zayn take you to wonderland." Calum teased.

 

"Gross."

 

"That's enough for that topic now." Luke joined in drinking from his bottle of beer and turned to Lauren, "Don't you want to go join the others?"

 

Lauren shook her head smiling at him.

 

"No. I'll be fine here."

 

"Suit yourself." Ashton said standing up, "Let's go boys."

 

Calum stood up and took off his swimming shorts just right in front of Lauren making look away and Luke snorted at his best friends immaturity.

 

"Let's go bang the river."

 

Ashton laughed and took off his own shorts walking with Calum to the others.

 

"King Hood is here baby!" Calum screamed spreading his arms to his sides causing a laugh to erupt from the rest of the boys, "Mine is bigger than anybody in here who have dicks."

 

"Sorry to break it to you fella. Yours is the smallest." Louis joked making everyone laugh and Calum rolled his eyes jumping on the lake.

 

"What's the matter with you girls?" Ashton asked frowning slightly, "You guys used to be sticking with each other."

 

"Let's just enjoy shall we?" Niall changed the topic before it was even answered, "Work will resume again and we won't get to do this often."

 

"Great idea." Liam agreed swimming towards the other side and shouted to be heard, "Who reaches this side first gets to drink pee."

 

In a swift motion, everybody rushed to get to Liam first, pulling each other and drowning each other just to save themselves from drinking pee. They reached the other side watching Dinah and Normani pulling each other to get to the other side first and for the first time during the whole trip Camila and Ally started laughing along with the rest of the boys.

 

"Don't you want to go join them?" Luke asked Lauren placing his beer bottle on the table before them and the girl just shook her head avoiding his gaze, "Did I do anything wrong?"

 

"I just," She looked down her hands, "I want to apologize to you because my friends had been entirely disrespectful on our way here."

 

"I knew that bothered you a lot."

 

"Weren't you bothered?"

 

Luke shook his head.

 

"Well, seeing their body did bother me but I am used to seeing the boys fucking whoever girls they want."

 

"That's so disgusting."

 

"I know it is. But they are that kind of people. I am that kind of person."

 

Lauren looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes and shook her head.

 

"No, you're not."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"I just know." She stated looking away and grabbed his beer bottle drinking from it.

 

"You don't drink." Luke told her in disbelief.

 

She wiped the beer that dripped down her lips with the back of her hand.

 

"Well, I do now."

 

"Just put the bottle down and we'll go inside. You have to rest."

 

"No Luke. I want you to fuck me."

 

Luke frowned, "What?"

 

"I did notice that boner you had from all the moaning they did earlier and do you know what upsets me aside from watching my friends get all fucked up and sandwiched in between those guys?" She licked her lips, "Is the fact that I can't seem to satisfy you the way the four of them can satisfy your mates."

 

"I did have a boner." Luke admitted with a sigh, "It was because I was imagining us doing something naughty. I never wanted you to be as wild as the others because I understand. I am not as wild as the boys too. But that doesn't mean I want you to be in between me and another guy. I don't like that."

 

Lauren bit her bottom lip. Watching Luke's upset face just turned her on, or is she really getting hit by the alcohol?

 

"I don't want to share. Not when I know what's mine." He stated firmly, "And I want you to know how much I hate it that I get to share you to somebody else in some days when I don't own you."

 

He grabbed the bottle from Lauren and placed it on the table.

 

"You are drunk and I know you wouldn't remember this in the morning." He stood up and helped Lauren stand, "Let's go. You just need to sleep it off."

 

Lauren wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and kissed him and kissed her back. How could he not? He admire the girl so much and he wants her to be his, but he wouldn't let anyone know that. If the boys would find out about it, they wouldn't approve and would probably black mail him to do something that would make Lauren hate him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him, groaning as his hardening shaft rubbed against her flat stomach. He could feel the heat rising in between them especially to Lauren and he quickly pulled away.

 

"I would love to make love with you right now but I wouldn't do that." He said gasping for air, "You are drunk."

 

"Gay."

 

Lauren leaned on him lazily and groaned complaining about how her head is starting to ache. Luke carried her and stole a glance from Louis' phone that lit up from the table. It's still 9 in the evening and the girl he is carrying is already whining about how her head hurts.

 

"Is Lauren alright?" Normani asked worriedly watching Luke bring Lauren back inside the cabin.

 

"Probably." Louis shrugged and crossed his arm, "But you are not. You have to drink pee."

 

"Hey!" Normani looked back at the others to see them all laughing, "Dinah cheated."

 

"Sometimes you have to cheat in order to win." Liam joined in.

 

"Oooh dawg. I love you." Dinah said throwing him a flying kiss.

 

"You love me in bed too."

 

Dinah started to fake puking as Liam laughed at her and turned to Normani.

 

"If I drink pee, I'll be dirty inside." Normani said raising her brow.

 

"Where is Zayn?" Harry asked looking around with a frown, "He was right beside Louis earlier."

 

The girls thought Zayn was the typical monster but after watching him playing and laughing along with them, they knew one thing is for sure. Zayn is just good in keeping a tough exterior. It's just too bad he doesn't show it all the time.

 

"Maybe he was exhausted." Ashton shrugged.

 

"Yeah. That man is always exhausted." Calum agreed.

 

"Let's go get wasted!" Michael cheered and was the first one to go swim.

 

"Are you guys coming?" Harry asked pointing the other side.

 

"Maybe we'll have a little girl time." Ally told him smiling.

 

The boys left the four and stared drowning each other. Their silent agreement for the race started as soon as they started to swim.

 

"I never thought they are going to be this childish."

 

Normani was the first one to break the silence as the four of them were still watching the boys.

 

"What do we do to Lauren?" Camila asked looking at each of them, "I can't last a day knowing one of my best friend is completely disgusted of me."

 

"Me either." Dinah agreed.

 

"I have been wanting to talk to her." Ally admitted, "But she just doesn't look at me."

 

"So, what do we do?" Normani asked.

 

"We..." Camila groaned, "Maybe give her a little more time?"

 

"To what? Ignore us more?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"And something is going on between the three of them."

 

Normani rolled her eyes at the questioning looks her friends are sending her.

 

"Isn't it obvious? Luke and Lauren likes each other and Zayn probably admires Lauren."

 

"Well, I do admire Ashton." Ally blurted in a whisper, her eyes flew open as soon as she saw the three looking at her and covered her mouth, "You heard me? Oh my gosh."

 

"Well, I like Harry." Camila shrugged.

 

"I don't know if this is okay but I like Calum." Normani blushed.

 

"How could you like somebody who never actually had sex with you?" Ally asked giggling at her friends' bashful state.

 

"I don't know. I find him really cute. And he has this cute eyes that just sparkles when he laughs." Normani admitted shyly, "I just really find him cute."

 

"How about you DJ?" Ally continued giggling and got a slight slap on the arm by Normani.

 

"Well, Liam is really lovely. He is sick both in bed and in normal conversations." Dinah answered biting her bottom lip, "I just love talking with him. He is so intelligent."

 

The girls continued talking about the boys they admired when it started raining. Tiny droplets of rain started falling from the sky above and the girls decided to go back to the other side where the boys are gathered around, trying to get wasted. Liam and Harry went to help the girls get out of the water and grabbed the robe hanging on the back rest.

 

"This sucks." Michael groaned putting his 10th beer bottle down, "I'm not even half drunk."

 

"You fucker." Calum hissed leaning unto Ashton, "You have the highest alcohol tolerance. I will stick this bottle in your ass."

 

Calum lifted the ashtray up the air making the girls laugh along the boys who snickered.

 

"Calum got too wasted." Harry laughed and helped Ashton were Calum his robe, "Stop flashing your dick too much."

 

"Hey!" Calum frowned turning to face Louis pointing him, "I have a nice dick you dumbass."

 

Louis pursed his lips to contain his laughter and pushed Calum's hand to the side to make him point to Harry. Ally giggled loudly as she saw Normani getting all red because of the teasing eyes on her. Camila and Dinah just can't stop themselves.


	14. S.S // 14

"Hey."

 

Liam greeted Luke who was the first one he have seen since the time he woke up an hour ago. Luke lifted his thumb up the air and walked over the coffee dispenser by the counter. Liam placed his empty cup down the table and turned to Luke.

 

"Dinah is sick."

 

Liam frowned.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"Lauren woke me up asking if we have some medicine stocked somewhere in this house." He said turning to Liam after taking a sip from his cup, "Is there?"

 

"No." He answered.

 

"Aren't you going to see how she is? It's Friday."

 

"That doesn't matter. She's on the right mind. She can take good care of herself."

 

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I'll go see if Lauren is okay."

 

"Is she sick too?" Liam asked sarcastically.

 

"No. But she is taking good care of her friend."

 

Liam watched Luke as he left the kitchen and Niall just came right in mumbling how hungry he is and went straight to where the cereal were placed. Niall was never a fan of getting hungry so he always gets too responsible to be able to feed himself and the other boys, Ashton, Calum and Louis came in laughing.

 

"Good morning lads!" Louis greeted a smile spreading on his face as he dragged a chair in front of Liam and sat down, "What's up with that sour face you are putting up right there?"

 

"I am not frowning."

 

Calum walked over to Liam and massaged his forehead as Liam looked back at him frowning even more.

 

"Calm down Li." Calum chuckled sitting beside Liam and poured some milk in his bowl of cereal.

 

"What is going on with you?" Niall asked sitting on Louis' other side, "You are worst than Ally having a period."

 

Louis spat his drink in front of him making Calum run away with a distorted face.

 

"You are disgusting." He commented taking the chair two seats away from Liam.

 

Ashton giggled.

 

"Now, what's going on?"

 

"Look... We have a problem." Liam told them leaning on the table.

 

"What is it?" Louis asked.

 

"You better clean your mess mate." Calum blurted pointing the spilled coffee on the table.

 

"I will fucker. Shut up. This is some serious shit." Louis pointed out and turned to Liam, "Now, what's the matter?"

 

"We have to do something with Luke?" Liam blurted watching Zayn, Harry and Michael walking into the kitchen.

 

"What about Luke?" Calum asked finishing his cereal.

 

"He is falling in love and I can see it."

 

"He is infatuated." Louis corrected, "It's probably his first time seeing a girl like Lauren."

 

"He have fucked probably 30 girls already." Michael joined in, "How do you know he is in love or even infatuated with that girl."

 

"That girl has a name." Zayn blurted giving Michael a slight glare.

 

"This is serious." Liam insisted, "He always checks on her and he barely leaves her side."

 

"Why won't we watch them fuck?" Zayn suggested.

 

Harry groaned, "Not again mate. That's disgusting."

 

"As what I've told you the last time we talked about this, Luke will never agree." Calum repeated himself shaking his head.

 

"He doesn't need to know anyway." Zayn shrugged uncaring.

 

"I'm not into that mate. I'm sorry." Niall shook his head scratching his right brow lightly, "Besides Luke's days should be just his. We should not interfere with it in any way."

 

"We won't be interfering." Zayn snapped coldly, "We are just going to watch how he does it. This was the point of all this, isn't it? He isn't allowed to go along with us in every business meetings because he is too young and vulnerable."

 

"You've got a point." Ashton agreed nodding his head.

 

"Someone should talk to him first." Michael suggested.

 

"Why won't you talk to me right now?"

 

Everyone's head turned to the kitchen doorway to see Luke standing there with an empty cup of coffee in his hand.

 

"What's the problem with me now?"

 

"It's just the way you treat Lauren." Zayn replied shamelessly earning a look from Ashton.

 

"What's up with that?" Luke asked frowning and leaning on the counter as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Does it have to be a rule now?"

 

"What Zayn was trying to say is..." Liam scanned his brain for something to say, "You are already getting emotionally attached to her."

 

"We are friends." Luke pointed out, "How should I treat her then? Like she's my slave?"

 

"That's actually the point why we hired them." Zayn retorted rolling his eyes.

 

"Go on. Treat them the way you want to. But don't try to change the way I treat them because I do what I want to do."

 

Harry walked towards Luke and stopped just in front of him, his eyes burning to him. He clenched his jaw making Luke uneasy. He have been living behind the boys' shadow and standing up for himself is what he have never done before. But right now something is urging him to fight for what he believe is right.

 

"You don't get to answer back to us. Do you get me?" Harry asked sternly.

 

Luke just nodded his head even though he tried so hard to fight against it inside him. He just always seem inferior among all the other boys.

 

"Now ho somewhere else so we could finish talking about you."

 

Luke nodded his head and made his way out the kitchen as Harry turned to the others.

 

"You scared the kid off." Liam said shaking his head in disapproval.

 

"Serves him right."

 

Harry took his seat beside Niall and continued eating his cereal.

 

"We have to send Lauren away."

 

"Send her where?" Ashton questioned, "The girls isn't going to take this lightly. They are like attached to each other."

 

"It's not like we care about them." Calum stated making him shrug, "Just saying. They are our slaves. No emotions attached. How can we still discuss things like this about them? Why are we considering the feeling they are going to be feeling because of this?"

 

"He is right." Zayn agreed.

 

"You know what, I'll talk to Luke about this."

 

"It's settled." Louis stood up placing his bowl into the sink, "We have a meeting in an hour, lads?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Wait. What meeting?" Calum inquired.

 

"We got an email this morning that the investors are arriving in an hour at the office." Louis explained glancing over to the huge wall clock hanging on the wooden wall.

 

"We told them we are far away but they insisted. Saying they have limited time here in the States."

 

Calum just nodded his head.

 

The older guys went to prepare themselves for their meeting while Calum was left there sitting on the same stool he was sitting down earlier. His eyes darted to the coffee Louis spat earlier and groaned as he decided to go find Luke.

 

"Where are you headed?" Michael asked walking over to Calum with just a towel wrapped around his torso.

 

"I'll go talk to Luke."

 

"Alright. Knock some senses out of that kid."

 

"He isn't a kid anymore. You know that Michael."

 

"He isn't acting like a real man."

 

"Well, you know what I think? I think Luke is the only one in this house that actually acts like a man."

 

Calum sighed and tapped Michael's shoulder.

 

"Good luck to you guys. Say things with sense there okay? Not pizza."

 

Michael chuckled awkwardly and just nodded his head as he watched Calum walk down the hallway. The boys have never seen Calum all serious but now that he have, Michael was looking forward for the boys to see that themselves.

 

 

......

 

Liam knocked on Dinah's room to be welcomed by silence. He looked around and twisted the door knob before entering her room. It was dark, all curtains were covering the window. He turned the light on and watched as Dinah snuggled with the pillow, still fast asleep. He walked over to her and placed some bread and milk on the table before he slightly leaned in and gave her a peck on her forehead.

 

"I didn't mean to."

 

Camila's eyes widen when she saw the scene in front of her.

 

"I was just about to give Dinah some medicine."

 

Liam chuckled and shook his head.

 

"You don't need to explain." He awkwardly walked to the door, "The boys and I will be leaving in a while. I just want you all to take care of yourselves. Luke and Calum will be the only boys around so please watch over them too."

 

Camila smiled and lifted up a thumb.

 

"We will. You guys take care."

 

Liam nodded his head with a slight smile, took one last look on Dinah before he closed the door leaving Camila smiling to herself.

 

 

.....

 

"Where is Camila?" Harry asked Normani as she went to get some food to eat.

 

"She is probably in Dinah's room." Normani replied with her back facing Harry, still making the sandwich, "Sje volunteered to take care of Dinah since she's scared of Lauren."

 

"Why?"

 

Normani shrugged, "No idea."

 

"Harry, come on now mate." Niall called folding his polo neatly.

 

"Alright."

 

Harry walked after Niall outside the house and to the van.

 

"Mani, have you seen my lip balm?"

 

Ally's voice rang throughout the whole cabin.

 

"No."

 

"Where did I place that?"

 

"Didn't you use that before Ashton ----"

 

"Oh my god Mani!"

 

Ally came running to the kitchen, blushing heavily.

 

"How could you say that?"

 

Normani laughed and pointed at Ally.

 

"Stop it girl." Ally giggled, "I - "

 

"You what Ally?"

 

"Nothing." She said shyly.

 

"I have to go get something to eat for Dinah."

 

Ally quickly changed the subject standing beside Normani and grabbed some bread.

 

"That's not needed. Liam made something for her already." Normani informed surprising the older girl and she nodded, "Yes girl. You heard me."

 

"Those guys have a heart."

 

Normani laughed and nudged Ally lightly.

 

"So, what have you done with Ashton last night?" She asked with a teasing tone making Ally blush.

 

"Stop Mani." She giggled making her own sandwich instead, "We just did it really quiet."

 

"Is she like as harsh as Harry?"

 

Ally frowned up at Normani, "How did you know Harry is harsh?"

 

"From the bruises Camila have after he get out the room, isn't it much of a clue?" Normani asked raising a brow.

 

"Add up Mila not being able to sit down straight because of how her butt stings."

 

Normani and Ally turned to see Lauren by the doorway with a slight smile on her face.

 

"I'm sorry about everything I said about you guys yesterday." Lauren pouted slightly, "You girls didn't deserve any of that and I was just too frustrated."

 

"Aw Lolo."

 

Ally cooed as she and Normani looked at each other, walking towards Lauren and hugged her. Lauren smiled widely wrapping her arms around the two older girls.

 

"I have apologized to Dinah earlier."

 

"She's sick and we don't even know where she got that from." Ally shook her head.

 

"It was raining last night right?" Normani recalled, "And we were outside. I think that was the reason."

 

Ally nodded her head, a hand over her chest as the other is crossed just under her chest, "Yeah. I remember."

 

"I have to talk to Camz."

 

"You do."

 

"She couldn't stop thinking about it."

 

"Alright. I'll go. Leave me something to eat."

 

"We will!"

 

Lauren ran through the hallway and the two girls left in the kitchen smiled at each other before they went to finish the food they're making.

 

 

....

 

"Luke."

 

He sat beside Luke on one of the couched at the back longue. Luke glanced at him and said nothing as he returned his stares across the room. Calum sighed and sat properly, leaning his elbows on his thigh.

 

"Look here. I'm sure you are very much aware how the other guys seem to be so against you being really good to Lauren."

 

"She's my friend Calum. I don't treat my friends like my slaves."

 

"I know that. But when she came and took the job, she wasn't your friend."

 

'I can't treat her like how you guys treat the other girls."

 

"You should lessen the feeling of affection towards her. We won't ask you to hurt her."

 

"That's hard to do."

 

"Try your best."

 

Luke hung his head down as he stared at the ground and let out a deep and heavy sigh. He wanted to tell someone something but he couldn't. He doesn't want to. Calum tapped Luke's shoulder making the younger boy to look up at him to see him smiling at him.

 

"I am with you in this Luke. I know how cool and good of a person you are. I want to help you."

 

Luke frowned.

 

"Help me? How?"

 

"I don't know. We have to do something."

 

"I'll think of something. But if there is something in your mind right now, you can tell me."

 

"We tell them we are taking Lauren to the Disney Land."

 

Calum laughed shaking his head.

 

"Are you kidding me? Those guys are about sex and you want to take Lauren to Disney Land?"

 

"Then, I have no idea what to do."

 

"Why won't we fuck Camila and Lauren together?" He suggested.

 

Luke's eyes widen sliding away from Calum.

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"No. You wouldn't allow it rough right? Because you think Lauren is a porcelain doll that needs to be taken good care of."

 

Luke shook his head and frowned.

 

"I don't see her like that. She is just... really special."

 

"Alright. That's the only way."

 

"I have to tell Lauren."

 

"Well, she really doesn't have a choice or the guys are going to kick her out and send her away. Do you like that?"

 

Luke felt anger building up inside him. How come she couldn't have any choice? Why are they suddenly treating him like their son? How could they manipulate how he wanted his relationship with Lauren go?

 

"Did they say that?"

 

"Yes. I wanted to save both of you out. For you. For Lauren and for the other girls too."

 

"Thanks Calum."

 

"No problem. Now, tell Lauren. We can do it when the others are here. Where they can somehow see us."

 

"No. Not when they see us." Luke said firmly.

 

"How will they know there are actually four of us in there?" Calum pointed out making Luke sigh.

 

"Is Camila okay with this?"

 

"Camila goes with the flow. She told me she was banged by a stranger at the restroom with Harry. And it was Harrys decision. She was caught off guard but she couldn't do anything against it."

 

"Inform her mate. She has to know. At least show the girls some of us still respect them despite the kind of work they do for us."

 

Calum nodded his head and smiled.

 

"Alright. I'll tell her when I get the chance to. Just tell Lauren okay? i know she wouldn't take this well."

 

"She won't. She hates being used like this. That is the biggest reasons she distance herself to every one of you guys but me. Especially Zayn."

 

"Zayn is just... different."

 

Calum shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest staring out the window.

 

"He needs to get over it though." Luke commented playing with his pinky ring.

 

"He has problems he wouldn't admit to himself he has. You know what I mean?"

 

Luke nodded his head as a response.

 

"He'll get over it."

 

 

....

 

"Hi."

 

Lauren greeted Camila who is still looking after their sick friend. Camila turned to Lauren, her eyes already glistening with tears, with a slight smile.

 

"Hi."

 

"Camz... I'm really sorry if I offended you." Lauren apologized sincerely, "About the rude things I was calling you last night. i didn't mean any of that."

 

Camila stood up and walked over to Lauren, hugging her tight as she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Lauren wrapped her arms around Camila tight as she herself is crying. She have never imagined herself getting into any serious arguments with any of the girls, especially Camila who is the closest to her.

 

"I know you didn't mean to say any of that."

 

Camila let go of Lauren and laughed wiping her own tears as Lauren did the same to herself as she laughed along with her best friend.

 

"I was just caught off guard and knowing I couldn't do anything like that just to pleasure Luke somehow did hurt my ego."

 

Camila rubbed her palm against Lauren's arm comfortingly.

 

"Lolo, you don't have to try so hard. I can see Luke is more than satisfied with you. He isn't complaining right?"

 

"Of course not. He doesn't even know the reason why I was suddenly angered with what happened."

 

Camila laughed.

 

"I knew it. You were crushing on Mr. Cutie."

 

Lauren blushed slightly and shook her head.

 

"That's not true." She denied, "I just really enjoy his company and appreciate how he treats me."

 

Camila smiled genuinely, "I'm happy he chose you Lauren."

 

"I am too."

 

Lauren giggled shyly making Camila laugh loudly at her embarrassed best friend. She took Lauren's hand and pulled her inside the room.

 

"I want you to keep something for me okay?"

 

Lauren wondered what made Camila change the subject all of the sudden. She knows Camila more than anyone and she knows how Camila never stops when she's enjoying and when she sees Lauren all bashful all of a sudden.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Liam..."

 

"Liam what?"

 

"He kissed Dinah's forehead and he was literally watching her sleep."

 

"Do you mean he is turning into an obsessed psychopath because if I am right then we should pack and leave before they decided to kill us."

 

"Lolo!" Camila whined, "You watch those kind of movies too mich. That wasn't what I meant."

 

Lauren laughed slightly at how serious her best friend is and tucked some loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "Okay. I'm all ears now."

 

"What I meant was, Liam might have fallen for Dinah already."

 

"No... No. That was too off the contract."

 

"Well, you are falling for Luke."

 

"But that's a completely different story."

 

Lauren's eyes widened after having to realize every word she have mustered and watched Camila laughing loudly, enjoying her misery.

 

"I knew it."

 

"Stop Camz. It's different."

 

"Alright. I won't tease so you won't fall for him more." Camila started poking Lauren's flushed cheeks, "Back to Liam and Dinah, those boys have a chance. I can end up with Harry."

 

Lauren raised her brow at her best friend, "Is that really your feelings talking pr that was you libido?"

 

"Lauren!"

 

"What? I'm just making sure."

 

"Look, I know Harry is the overly dominant type of guy but he is really funny when you get to know him."

 

"Yeah. But he want everything to be his decision."

 

"Zayn is too."

 

"I didn't say he isn't."

 

"But I still think Dinah and Liam would look really great together." Camila said her hands clasped together as she looked up dreamily.

 

"What if he was just feeling bad because he thinks he was the cause of her sickness."

 

Camila's face fell and glared at Lauren, "Really Lolo? You still have the courage to bring down somebody else's dream."

 

"I didn't know you like them together."

 

"Well, I do." She pointed Lauren with a pout, "Stop talking."

 

 

....

 

"Liam. We have to go." Ashton called slipping his phone out of his pocket.

 

"Yeah. I just need to do something. I'll be right there."

 

Ashton nodded his head and ran to their van as Liam ran to the nearest pharmacy. He bought a medicine kit, buying all the medicine they may need. He ran back to the van and earned weird glances from his friends.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you that worried about Dinah being sick?" Harry asked tugging his bottom lip.

 

"You really bought a whole medicine kit for her?" Louis backed up.

 

"I bought advils too. In case you guys decided to get wasted."

 

"I am so proud to be your friend Liam." Michael tapped Liam's shoulder with a proud smile.

 

"Speaking of wasted, why do I want to get wasted tonight?" Niall asked earning a smirk from the rest of the boys.

 

"Great idea mate." Louis said tapping the drivers' shoulder, "Let's go to the mall. We'll party all night, right boys?"

 

Everybody except Liam cheered. He does drink but his mind is slowly drifting back to the cabin where a specific girl is probably still sleeping on her bed because of how sick she is.


	15. S.S // 15

"How is Dinah?"

Were the first three words that left Liam's mouth as soon as he arrived the cabin making Luke and Calum turn to him in an instant.

"She must be in her room with Lauren and Camila. Normani and Ally are cooking." Calum replied kindly.

"I only asked for Dinah."

Liam made his way to Dinah's room as Calum made a face at him and Luke laughed silently beside him.

"I saw that." Louis hit Calum's head with his hand.

Calum rolled his eyes at Louis, "What took you guys so long?"

Zayn turned to Luke and glared at him before disappearing from the view. Luke couldn't point a finger what the hell he have done to get that kind of treatment but it doesn't bother him at all. He have been ignoring him since the start, now there are just additional glares here and there.

"We went to buy some beer." Louis plopped on the sofa beside the ones Calum and Luke are staying on, "We're are getting wasted tonight!"

Luke smiled and shook his head, "Count me out then. I won't drink tonight."

"Suit yourself." Harry commented running his fingers through his hair, "What happened here while we were away?"

"Nothing special." Calum answered shortly.

"Let's go change Cal. We are going to drink our head off." Michael shouted excitedly.

"Yeah."

Calum stood up and looked over to Luke who shook his head. The older boy just nodded his head and jogged along the narrow hallway to change in his room. Luke got up and headed to the kitchen. All the boys were talking about is their last sex, which happened to be in the car, and it suddenly made him uncomfortable. Normally, talking about it seem fine for him but now, it just seem off.

He saw Ally and Normani making dinner as they talk about guys with muscles before they noticed him and they shared awkward glances with each other when they saw him enter.

"Carry on." He spoke grabbing a glass and headed to the fridge, "I am just going to drink some water."

"Have you talked to Lauren?" Normani asked all of a sudden.

Ally elbowed the taller girl who winced and eyed her.

"Why would you ask that?" Luke calmly poured the water into his glass, "Anything wrong with her?"

"No."

Normani quickly shook her head.

"We were just curious. You guys used to be always together 24/7."

Luke chuckled softly.

"I figured she needed some time with her friends." He replied turning to them and took a sip of his cold glass of water, "Especially now that you girls just got back to how you were."

"About that..." Ally looked down and bit her bottom lip, "We would like to apologize for making such a scene, in behalf of Camila and Dinah too."

Luke chuckled placing the glass he used on the sink, "You don't have to apologize. You should save all that to Lauren. She was the one who was pretty affected by it."

"She have forgiven us already." Normani said smiling, "Anyway, would you please do us a favor and call the other girls?"

"Why me?"

"Lauren wants to see y---- Aw! Ally!" Normani exclaimed after Ally slap her arm hard, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Mani, just keep your mouth shut." Ally exhaled and smiled at Luke, "We can call them Luke. Don't worry about it."

"I'll call them. Are the food ready?"

Ally nodded her head and smiled, "Absolutely."

Luke nodded his head and headed to Dinah's room to see Lauren and Camila getting inside after Liam have gone out. A slight frown have made its way to Luke's forehead.

"What were you doing there?" Luke asked as soon as he got closer to Liam.

"I bought her some meds." Liam answered running his fingers through his hair, "I feel like I am the reason she is sick."

"Mate, all of you were out that night. I'm sure she isn't pointing a finger on you."

"Yeah. She isn't."

Luke tapped Liam's shoulder, "She'll be alright. And you go call the boys. Dinner is ready."

"Alright Luke. Thanks."

Luke nodded his head and watched Liam leave before he knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He heard Camila call out from inside. He twisted the door knob and pushed the door open to be greeted by the girls smiling at him.

"Dinner is ready." He said smiling and sat down the bed beside Lauren.

"Are you calling us? Or you just wanted to see her?" Camila asked pointing Lauren.

Lauren turned to Luke and smiled, "Sorry about her. It's just the time of the month again."

Luke chuckled and nodded his head once he noticed Camila sending daggers to Lauren. Dinah just shook her head at her friends since talking have been pretty difficult for her. A loud knock was soon heard causing Camila to jump on the space she is sitting on and cursed loudly.

"Camila?" Harry called from outside Dinah's room.

"What does he want?" Camila asked glaring at the door.

"You might want to change that kind of attitude when you get to face him." Luke said carefully looking at Camila, "He is always pissed."

Camila rolled her eyes as she got off the bed, "Well, who cares? I am not in the mood to play the 'good girl' type."

Luke raised his brow at Camila making Lauren giggle and reach her hand to his forehead, giving it a little massage. All three of them turned to Camila who harshly opened the door causing it to hit so hard against the wall.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry asked frowning heavily.

Camila huffed, "Don't yell at me. You are not in the position to do that."

"What did you say?" Harry growled.

"Are you just gonna ask me all those fucking questions?" Camila sassed raising her brow at Harry.

Harry raise his hand up, ready to hit Camila but Michael was fast enough to keep hold of it before it landed right against Camila's cheek.

"Don't hit her or you'll have to face us mate." He said frowning heavily.

"Lad, seriously?" Louis asked shaking his head and turned to Camila, "You get down stairs and eat."

"We are talking to you guys too." Liam turned to those who are sitting on the bed, "Dinah, I'll eat you. I mean eat with you."

Niall laughed from behind him and Lauren looked like she was murdering Liam in her mind for saying that. However, Zayn was quietly standing right behind Liam and is slightly getting a glimpse of what is happening inside the room but he quickly left just as if he was never there.

"Zayn isn't going to eat with us." Ashton informed the rest, "He said he doesn't feel really well."

Harry looked at Camila who was still in shock after watching Harry almost hitting her. She knows she needs to take a hold of her own mouth when she is on her monthly visit but she couldn't help it. It just left her mouth and she just can't help but be the bitchiest person in the planet.

Michael let go of Harry's hand and turned to Luke and Lauren, "Come on. I'm hungry and impatient. Let's go."

Calum motioned the two to follow the rest who started leaving after Michael did and went off the bed leaving Dinah alone, and walking pass Liam, Camila and Harry who were still standing by the door.

"None of you is gonna move first?" Liam asked looking back and forth the two shaking his head, "Alright then. Dinah, I'll just get food for the both of us."

Dinah smiled at Liam and nodded her head since her throat still hurts which slightly confused her. She never screams or do noisy stuffs. It's all just Camila or Normani or Ally but never her. She shrugged the thought off and glanced at Camila and Harry who seemed to be still into their staring contest. She lay back down hugged the pillow beside her.

"Camz..." Lauren called going back up to get her friend, "Camz, let's go and eat."

She grabbed Camila by the wrist and pulled her away from Harry who didn't even bother to move from where he was standing.

"He almost hit me Lo." Camila finally spoke in shock, "He was about to slap me."

"Camz, calm down." Lauren stopped their tracks as she stood in front of Camila rubbing her arms, "He didn't hit. He didn't get a chance to. And if he ever attempts to then I will be the first one to go against him for you. I wouldn't allow that Camz."

"I know.."

"The three of us didn't see that coming. We were as surprised as you but we never could've just sat there if he really did manage to hit you."

"I thought he was a nice guy."

"Well, I thought you were a nice girl too."

Camila laughed along with Lauren knowing her attitude earlier wasn't her best.

"Everyone got that hideous side of themselves that we all wish would never show but we can't keep it." Lauren explained, "We just have to live with it. These guys were taking hold of their lives and are trying to take hold of ours, like we are theirs. They are too manipulative that they don't want anything to go against their will. We just have to kick that off and show them not everything are accordance to their will..."

"We just don't know how to."

Camila bit her bottom lip.

"Exactly."

"You girls are there." Luke came running towards them, "Let's go."

"We'll be there." Lauren smiled making Luke smile back and headed to the kitchen before the two.

"Seems like you made one realize that already though."

Camila smirked walking ahead of Lauren who just tried to suppress the smile that is fighting to appear on her face.

 


	16. S.S // 16

Lauren knocked on Zayn's door. She decided to bring him some food since they were all in the living room watching some movie. They somehow got an unconscious agreement to move their plan to get wasted soon since both Zayn and Harry doesn't want to leave their rooms. The door swung open revealing Zayn half naked with his messy hair.

 

"Ummm... The boys said you don't want to eat, but I figured you might be hungry." Lauren said softly, her grip on the tray tightened to ease her shaking hands.

 

Zayn eyes the lady in front of him and noticed how nervous she is.

 

"Come in."

 

He opened the door widely and moved to the side to give way to her. Lauren hesitated but chose not to go against what he wated so she slowly went inside and her heart started beating so fast when she heard the door close. She sighed quietly, trying to calm her nerves and set the tray on the bedside table.

 

"Thank you."

 

Zayn eyed the girl who stood up properly but kept her head down as soon as she turned to face him, feeling his eyes burning on her.

 

"It's all good. You need to eat."

 

"Well, I ain't hungry."

 

"Just eat it later."

 

Lauren smiled and walked pass Zayn, her hand extended to grab the door knob.

 

"Can you just stay with me?"

 

Lauren froze on the spot. Zayn have never talked to her like this and it felt different coming from him. She turned aroun and looked at him to find him staring at her already. She started to drift her mind off the date. It isn't a day of Zayn as she remembered clearly. Will he take advantage of her? Will he play with her?

 

"I don't need you to take off your clothes and do something for me. I just need company."

 

Lauren took a deep sigh and nodded her head. Nothing is going to happen. He just need some company. Lauren keep repeating that in her head as she watched Zayn pointing his bed. She gave him a soft smile and went over to sit on his bed. Zayn watched her grab the tray from the table and placed it on his lap after he sat beside her.

 

"You seem stiff." Zayn spoke eating slowly, "I don't bite and it's not even my day of the week so you have nothing to get scared of."

 

"I know. I am just not used to this. We never really shared a normal conversation."

 

"You never gave me a chance to."

 

Lauren looked at him.

 

"You and Luke are always you together, as if you two were inseprable."

 

"It's not like that."

 

"Maybe... Maybe not."

 

Lauren gulped. Is her feelings for Luke showing off even though she is trying her hardest to keep it to herself?

 

"Do you..."

 

Lauren's eyes widened making Zayn chuckle.

 

"I think I already got the answer of my unspoken question."

 

"No. Umm..." She cleared her throat, "We are just really friends and he is treating me well."

 

"I know. We can all see it clearly."

 

Lauren's eyes widen, "Please don't do anything to him."

 

"We can't promise that. We have rules."

 

Lauren looked away frowning.

 

"Spare him please." Lauren pleaded.

 

If there is anything she needed to know it is to have Luke safe. She knows, just by how Zayn treats her every night he owns her, that he won't go easy on Luke.

 

"The decision isn't just up to me."

 

"But you have a huge say to it. Please don't hurt him."

 

"We won't hurt a brother." Zayn slightly raised his voice, "We won't do that."

 

Lauren just nodded her head, a frown visible across her forehead, "I have to go. They are waiting for me."

 

She quickly made her way out leaving Zayn no chance to react. She closed the door lightly to find Luke waiting for her outside, his back against the wall right outside Zayn's bedroom door. Lauren wrapped her arms around Luke's torso and buried her face against his chest. Although slightly taken aback, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

 

"I am scared." Lauren mumbled just enough for Luke to hear, "I'm scared."

 

"I'm her Lauren." Luke whispered closer to her ear as he tightened his hug, "I will be protecting you until the end."

 

Luke turned to the shadow just by the hallway and saw Michael shaking his head disapprovingly at the sight of the two and walked away like he was never there but that didn't fail to give Luke the slight fear for Lauren.

 

 

....

 

Camila lay alone finding herself staring up the ceiling. She can't sleep and the pain she is feeling due to her monthly visit isn't exactly helping. She wanted to go get some water but she is scared of ghosts so going out won't be the best idea.

 

She was startled when she heard the door swing open. Shutting her eyes in instinct, she waited for the eerie feeling of having someone inside her room go away but it didn't. Instead, the footstep just scared her even more. She heard the door shut close slowly.

 

"I know you are awake."

 

Camila let out a loud sigh of relief when she recognized the voice as Harry's.

 

"I just came here to apologize."

 

She felt him sit by the edge of the bed.

 

"I know I shouldn't have done that but it seemed like my hand just acted on its own. It's not an enough reason, hell there won't be a good reason to even do such thing. I just really want to apologize."

 

The sincerity that lingered in his voice melted Camila's heart and maybe the fact that she is building feelings for him was the biggest reason why she have already forgiven him.

 

"I forgive you Harry. You don't have to exactly apologize." She said opening her eyes and looked at him.

 

"Thank you."

 

Camila chuckled, "This is actually the first time I heard you apologize and thank me. Should I be scared?"

 

Harry laughed lightly and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's been bothering me since the moment it happened. I can't sleep."

 

Camila smiled and sat up, adjusting herself, "I just want to tell you how that act just made me realize how awful I am when on my period."

 

"I knew it." Harry shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, "Too bad I couldn't touch you everywhere today."

 

"Today? It's not your day yet."

 

"It actually is my day already."

 

Camila laughed as soon as she realized the time she spent just staring up the ceiling, doing nothing.

 

"You can't touch me." She said smiling up at Harry, "But I can touch you."

 

"Not gonna happen if I can't touch you." He quickly retorted shaking his head.

 

"Will you just sleep beside me?" Camila looked into his eyes that stared back at her.

 

"Sure." Harry agreed after a couple of minutes of thinking things through.

 

Camila smiled and moved to the side to give him a space and he settled in just as she made room for him.

 

_'No feelings attached.'_

 

Camila mentally reminded herself as they lay comfortably on her bed.


	17. S.S // 17

"What's up with Camila and Harry?"

 

The girls, except Camila, Luke and Calum decided to play around and have fun under the sun and swim. It wasn't exactly skinny dipping, just the normal swimming. The other boys went to buy some food for the New Year's Eve. It did slip their minds how Christmas have already passed. And yeah, Camila went with them.

 

"I see nothing wrong with them." Calum turned to Normani who fought the hardest not to blush, "Harry gets along with girls more than all of us, I think that would have been the reason why ----"

 

"He is creepy though." Dinah retorted shaking her head, "I don't get along with him."

 

"Count me in." Lauren went along making Luke chuckle.

 

"But Camila seem to like him." Ally smiled at them and scrunched her nose, :Let's just be happy for her."

 

"Does this conversation mean Camila likes Harry?" Calum asked releasing a soft chuckle.

 

That statement made the girls freeze.  They know for a fact that building feelings for their master is the biggest no no for all of them. Normani gulped at what she heard. The girl obviously sticks to his words and that just made her world crash. She have a crush on him since she got the chance to talk to him alone but he clearly isn't into any of them.

 

"Is it easy?" Dinah asked turning to the boys.

 

Luke and Calum turned to Dinah.

 

"You know, fucking girls without any strings attached."

 

"It _was_ easy." Luke responded earning everyone's attention before he met Calum's eyes.

 

"It's okay mate. I know." Calum assured him sensing the hesitancy on his best friends eyes, "You can't tell us everything. I won't tell."

 

Luke turned to Lauren who kept her head down.

 

"It was easy before I met Lauren." Luke admitted  then smiled seeing Lauren blush, "Well, that feels right. I finally said it out loud, didn't I?"

 

"Let's go swim?" Normani suggested eyeing the two other girls who got what she meant.

 

"Yeah."

 

Ally giggled and pulled Dinah up leaving Lauren a blushing mess beside Luke. Calum chuckled tapping Luke's shoulder before leaving. Luke scooted a little closer to Lauren.

 

"Was that true?"

 

Yes. It is."

 

"You like me?"

 

Luke smirked after seeing Lauren look up at him shyly.

 

"Yes, I do like you."

 

Lauren giggled covering her mouth as she looked down, "No strings attached my ass."

 

Luke found himself laughing, "It's in my ass now."

 

"But I feel nothing towards you." Lauren smirked looking up at Luke.

 

Luke leaned closer to her, closer to Lauren's ears, "That wasn't what you said two night ago."

 

Lauren frowned not remembering what Luke meant exactly.

 

"You look so painfully tempting right now. But it's not exactly my day of the week so..."

 

"Nobody said you can't kiss me."

 

Luke looked at her and down her slightly parted lips then back up her eyes.

 

"Luke! Luke!"

 

The two heard Calum calling but they were lost into each others eyes to even give a slight fuck to whatever is happening around them.

 

"What is happening?"

 

A furious voice of Liam pulled the two away and Luke knows he is dead for sure. All eyes were on them. Louis, Niall, Camila and Harry looked utterly shocked while Zayn, Liam, Ashton and Michael were beyond pissed. Luke silently prayed none of the boys would hurt Lauren.

 

Calum hurriedly pulled himself out of the water and helped the other girls before running in front of Liam who is ready to strangle Luke.

 

"Calm down mate!" Calum exclaimed holding Liam away from the two.

 

"And you are just going to let him be and he'll go around messing everything up." Liam roared.

 

He pushed Calum away and pulled Luke up before aiming a punch on his face.

 

"Hey!!" Louis yelled running towards the two and pulled Liam off Luke.

 

"What the fuck mate!" Louis screamed pushing Liam away as Calum helped Luke up.

 

Camila rushed over to the rest of the girls as they held a crying Lauren.

 

"You have no right to hurt a brother." Louis pointed Liam who was about to lunge forward and attack Luke but Louis held his fist up, "I'm gonna punch you Li. I'm not even kidding."

 

"Liam.." Ashton came patting Liam's shoulder, glaring at Louis.

 

Louis laughed, the hand he help up is now on his waist and the other rubbed his face as he shook his head.

 

"Since when did we start hurting each other?"

 

"Mate.." Niall walked over to Luke and Calum, "I am not gonna tell you that was okay but you are still young. Let's get you cleaned up."

 

"No." Luke pushed himself away from Calum and walked over to Lauren who was shaking in fear as she cried, "It's okay..."

 

Lauren sobbed wrapping her arms around Luke and buried her face on his chest. Louis and Niall shared a look of disbelief causing Louis to shake his head.

 

"It is happening." Niall sighed as Calum when near the two of them.

 

"We can't help him." Louis rubbed his forehead, "The other boys are furious. There is nothing we can do."

 

"Have you talked to him?" Niall turned to Calum, "About what we have talked about?"

 

"Yeah. And I understand how we really can't tell him what to feel." Calum retorted, "He's made up his mind."

 

"He wants to suffer the consequences?" Louis raised his brow.

 

"Yes." Calum nodded his head, "I don't want them to do that to him."

 

"I won't allow that Calum. Don't worry."

 

Niall crossed his arms over his chest watched Luke kiss the top of Lauren's head.

 

"Hey..." He went closer to them, "I suggest you two get inside and let's treat your nose."

 

"My room. Now." Louis ordered, "Lauren... Please treat him."

 

The girls looked at each other making Louis roll his eyes.

 

"I'm not that bad. Now, get inside. Calum can go with you."

 

"I think it should just be the both of them."


	18. S.S // 18

"How are they?" Louis asked Calum who shrugged.

 

"I have been guarding here for an hour now and it is quiet."

 

"Zayn and Liam are still furious. So as Michael and Ashton."

 

That made Calum frown hard.

 

"Luke is the youngest here. What are they acting like that for?"

 

Louis crossed his arm and stared at Calum.

 

"Everyone have to decide. If we can't help Luke change then they want Lauren out."

 

"Lauren out?" Calum shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "Look mate, I made a plan with Luke."

 

"What plan?"

 

"Do you think a foursome could help?"

 

"It depends if Luke allows you or whoever to touch Lauren. Nonetheless, it will still look like he really cares for her, even though I know he really do."

 

"What the.." Calum groaned in annoyance, "Are you serious? Did you see how he hugged her when she cried? There is no way he is going to allow me to touch Lauren."

 

"How about Camila?" Louis tugged his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Wasn't she her first?"

 

Calum smiled at Louis, "Right. Let's go talk to them."

 

"Talk to Luke. Let Lauren play clueless. She can't know." Louis told Calum who furrowed his brow, "We must let her act normal."

 

"I don't know what is going to happen now." Calum sighed.

 

"Just do whatever you can to help Luke keep Lauren." Louis said in a whisper when he saw Niall, Michael and Harry walking towards Luke.

 

"Where is Camila?" Harry asked running his hand through his hair.

 

"Do you not want to comment about Luke?" Michael hissed giving Harry a side glare.

 

"We've talked about that and whatever the decision is made, I'm up for it." Harry said calmly, "Why are you stressing about it too much?"

 

"Because he is dumb." Michael walked pass Calum.

 

"The four of them are still so angry." Niall informed the two crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "Especially Zayn."

 

"He is jealous." Harry blurted, "It's not leaving his mouth but it is so damn obvious. He can't treat Lauren right and it frustrates him because Luke could. Then there's Liam, the denial."

 

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked confusingly.

 

"Learn to read body language mate." Harry tapped Louis' shoulder, "He's obviously feeling something for Dinah and he can't say anything because of the contract."

 

"Wow." Calum mumbled staring at the wall in front of him.

 

"I'm gonna stay in my room. Tell me if everyone have calmed down."

 

Harry went to find his peace in his own room where no one else could disturb him, not even his close friends. He knew one thing is for sure. The walls they have built of years are crashing down without their permission. The others may not be ready but they can't stop it. It is happening.

 

 

...

 

"Liam scared me." Ally told Niall when he came over to her room.

 

The girls refused to leave the room since the tension arounnd the house haven't  calmed down yet. Even Calum haven't left Luke's side just in case the boys would want to strangle the younger boy.

 

""Liam just sticks to the contract so much." Niall explained shaking his head with a slight smile.

 

"Well, I do too." Ally said making Niall just nod his head, "I just don't understand why he managed to hurt his friend. I thought you guys are basically brothers."

 

"We are. We are guys too. We act to how we feel. They will be okay soon enough."

 

"I hope so."

 

"You should go downn and eat. The other guys are already there to force the other girls out of their rooms."

 

Ally chuckled.

 

"We are so much a like, aren't we?"

 

Niall smiled and nodded his head.

 

"Let's go? It's new year's eve. We should all be celebrating."

 

Ally smiled brightly and cupped her face.

 

"Oh my gosh! It is already? Let's go bake some cookies!"

 

Niall laughed watching Ally jump out her bed and ran to the door.

 

"Come help me."

 

"Alright. Let's make some burnt cookies."

 

"No." Ally giggled, "Come on. I'll teach you make one."

 

"You need more patience than you intended to give before you could help me perfect it."

 

Ally went near him and pulled his arm, "Come on."

 

Niall smiled and allowed himself to be pulled by the shorter girl. They passed by Louis and Harry who are talking about stuff he wasn't exactly sure what it is but he is pretty sure it is still about Liam.

 

"Hi Al!" Ashton greeted cheerfully with a huge smile.

 

"Hi Ash." Ally greeted back stopping in front of the counter.

 

Ashton continued eating some bananas from their fruit basket properly placed in the center of their dining table. His smile slowly faded when he saw who she came in with. He threw the banana skin into the trash bin just beside the sink and left the place.

 

"So, what do we do first?" Niall asked not even minding how Ally still have her hand around his wrist.

 

"We call Camila."

 

She giggled and ran out the kitchen with Niall letting out a light chuckle. Ally rushed to Camila's room to find the younger girl on top of Calum.

 

"Jesus!"

 

She exclaimed turning around, facing her back from the two.

 

"Ally!!" Camila screamed jumping off of Calum, covering her naked body as she went beside him.

 

"Sorry. I forgot to knock." Ally breathed crossing her arms uncomfortably, "I just thought maybe you want to bake some cookies for tonight."

 

Calum chuckled and planted a kiss on Camila's lips before getting off the bed and gathered his clothes.

 

"I'll go help." Calum said, "Just let me freshen up for a while."

 

With that, Calum went out quietly. Ally turned around and faced Camila who is casually changing.

 

"Wow girl, that was..."

 

"Shhh... It's a Thursday."

 

"Let's go. Niall is waiting."

 

Camila flipped her hair to the side finding her slippers and looked up at Ally as she wore them.

 

"Niall?"

 

The shorter girl nodded her head.

 

"I thought you are into Ashton?"

 

Ally rolled her eyes and opened the door.

 

"We are making cookies. Not planning our marriage."

 

Camila chuckled and followed Ally out the room headed straight to the kitchen where Liam and Zayn just got out totally ignoring their presence but the two were used to it to even give a damn. They were greeted Niall and Calum who were talking and laughing at something Niall just said.

 

"About time." Niall smiled and rubbed his palms together in excitement, "What should we do first?"

 

In the middle of making cookies, Calum whined in complaint how others have already formed 10 and he can't even make one without the ginger bread's head.

 

"Stop whining Calum. Your hands aren't that magical." Camila commented placing her 13th cookie on the pan.

 

"Well, it is magical in other ways possible."

 

Calum sent Camila a playful wink making the girl blush as she looked down to hide it and the room erupted with laughs from their two friends.

 

....

 

"Don't spoil this holiday please." Louis told Liam.

 

He went up to the guys room to get to the bottom of everything and asked him to give Luke even the slightest consideration.

 

"Just because he is the youngest doesn't mean he should be exempted with whatever the group have decided to do."

 

"I know. But that doesn't give you the permission to go on punching him."

 

"My bad. But he deserved that."

 

Liam doesn't even seem to care about whatever Louis is confronting him for. Louis scratched the back of his head.

 

"You know what. Alright. But if you do something against everything we have agreed on, I will ruin your face."

 

He rolled his eyes and left banging the door hard startling those who have heard it. Louis made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he was met by four people already awaiting for his arrival.

 

"Have you talked to Luke about what we talked about?"

 

The three turned to look at Calum who shook his head, ignoring the stares he was getting.

 

"No."

 

"Talk to him. Before this day ends. Those guys are gonna ruin this holiday."

 

"Talk to Luke about what?" Camila asked frowning, "Is it about Lauren? Are they going to hurt her? Because hell, I am not gonna stand here and pretend I didn't hear you. My best friends are the most important people in my life and anything about them is important for me."

 

Ally nodded her head in agreement and returned her attention back to Louis who leaned on the counter.

 

"Yes. It is about Lauren and Luke." Louis answered looking at Camila, "Luke is my best friend too. Not just my best friend. He is my youngest brother and I don't want to go around hurting him or anybody."

 

"What can we do to help?" Ally asked eagerly.

 

"It's better if you girls stay out of this first." Niall joined in and gave the girls a small smile, "We get how this contract goes and how this is possibly going to mess up big time. But you guys should stay out of this. We will try to handle each other."

 

"Just please don't let them do anything to Lauren." Ally pleaded.

 

The boys looked at each other knowing how they really can't promise anything to girls.

 

"What is that smell?!"

 

Ashton snapped all of them out of their serious conversation and started to realize the smell of burning food.

 

"Oh my gosh!"

 

Camila and Ally exclaimed running to get the cookies out and heard Ashton huff in annoyance before a loud stomping of his feet.

 

"Someone's on his period." Calum commented making Louis and Niall chuckle.

 

"But mate, talk to Luke." Louis reminded him.

 

"I will, right now."

 

Calum started walking away and stopped when Louis spoke.

 

"Isn't Lauren with him?"

 

"No. Lolo went to fall asleep in her room to let Luke sleep as well." Camila said throwing the burnt cookies to the trash can.

 

"Alright. I'll go there."

 

Calum sprinted to Luke's room quietly. He was thankful Luke or Lauren didn't lock the door just so he could easily get inside. He locked the door when he made it inside and turned the lights on.

 

"Luke."

 

He knows Luke is tired and fucked up with whatever looks some of the boys are giving and sending him so even though Luke is such a heavy sleeper, he needs to do what he has to do before things gets even more fucked up.

 

"Luke, come on mate."

 

Calum shook Luke making the guy groan in annoyance.

 

"Wake up mate! What the fuck!"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"The foursome..."

 

Luke sat up frowning at me, "What the fuck is that?"

 

"Look, Louis feels like a threesome is better."

 

"No. Dude. No."

 

"How are we ----"

 

"Look, I'll talk to Lauren okay. I don't want you touching her."

 

"Not me. Camila."

 

"Why would it have to be Camila?"

 

"Camila's her first. Maybe it will be a lot better."

 

"No. I won't allow that."

 

"Dude, don't be too hard headed. We are trying the both of you here."

 

"By what trying to screw her?"

 

Calum laughed, "Screw her? Mate, you can screw that girl a million times you want. We are just trying to help you keep her. Do you want her to be out of your life for real?"

 

"No."

 

"Then think about it."

 

Calum shook his head and headed to the door, grabbing the knob.

 

"Camila wasn't her first."

 

Calum looked at Luke, "What?"

 

Luke ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Calum, "I was her first."

 

"How did it happen?"

 

"I sneaked in to her room and did it with her. Actually she didn't see me first. I just kind of..." He sighed, "The point is, I don't think she likes it with anybody else with me."

 

"Just talk to her." Calum rubbed his nape, "It's either me, Louis and Niall for the boys or all the other girls. But I doubt Ally would ever want to do it."

 

"I don't wanna do it."

 

"I don't know. Just think about it."

 

Calum left the room, making sure he locked his door before he headed to the kitchen where all the other boys are there.

 

"Oh. House meeting." Calum commented, "Why wasn't I notified?"

 

"It wasn't written in the stars." Niall commented tapping the stool beside his, "Come join."

 

"Look, we have to make a move towards whatever Luke and Lauren is doing." Liam opened up.

 

"Is this all we get to talk about?" Niall commented shaking his head in disappointment, "Maybe you guys are stressing too much about whatever the two are doing. Why won't you just let it be?"

 

"And what? Do something when it already gets worst?" Zayn blurted raising his brow.

 

Calum and Louis were talking to each other using their own eyes.

 

"Let's watch them." Louis spoke up surprising the others.

 

Calum sighed. He doesn't know how many times he have done that before the end of an hour but this thing stresses him out.

 

"What?" Michael asked making a face.

 

"Let's watch them." Louis repeated himself, "Maybe the next time they do it."

 

"When would that be?" Zayn raised his brow.

 

"I don't know." Louis shrugged turning to Calum casually, "I just hope they keep their door open."

 

"For now, can you boys please stop looking at the youngest like he is the best punching bag in this cabin?" Harry asked as he continued eating a banana.

 

"Alright. For now." Ashton said shaking his head.

 

"You three are supposed to be his closest guys why are you two acting like some smelly cunts?" Louis asked frowning, "Chill out. He is young."

 

"He isn't fourteen." Liam shrugged calmly, "He is eighteen. I know his mind is working well. He knows what is good and bad."

 

"Well, falling in love isn't bad." Harry commented and looked at them when he saw the looks he is getting, "What? It is normal. Plus Luke is young. He can learn from whatever mistakes he is going to put up for himself. You guys don't have to be whining about it."

 

"This would be the first and last time we'll have to do that. I don't wanna see a brother enjoying the time of his life while I am by the door watching." Harry added before walking away, "Let's enjoy the last of 2015."

 


	19. S.S // 19

"Dinah!"

 

Harry called confusing Dinah. The curly haired lad have never even said a word to her and it does creep her out now that he has because she feels like she's in trouble.

 

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

 

Harry chuckled stopping in front of her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Why would you be?"

 

"Well, you never talk to me."

 

"Yeah. Anyway, here is our gift for you. Happy New Year."

 

Harry handed Dinah an envelope with a smile.

 

"Happy New Year." Dinah greeted back getting the envelope from Harry.

 

Harry just nodded his head and walked pass DInah who have her eyes wide as she saw the amount inside the envelope.

 

"Have you received the gift from Harry?" Normani asked walking towards Dinah who just nodded her head.

 

"Yes. And it is such a big amount." Dinah huffed.

 

"Where are the others?" Normani asked, "Everything is prepared and is to be placed by the lake."

 

"The boys are on it but I think the others are helping."

 

"How did you know?"

 

"Well, I heard Michael screaming for Luke to help. I think, they are okay now."

 

"So, Lauren is good."

 

"I hope so..."

 

"Girls, help us out. Lauren, Camila and I are making variety of cakes!" Ally called by the end of the narrow hallway, "Come on."

 

"Why is she always being a sunshine?" Dinah asked Normani who just shrugged.

 

Normani shrugged and decided to head to the kitchen.

 

"Why would you guys be making cakes?" Normani asked confusingly, a small frown playing on her forehead.

 

"Because it is new years eve!" Ally cheerfully said putting her apron on.

 

"She's been really excited ever since this morning." Lauren spoke with some stained flour on her face.

 

"Lolo, you look like a 15 years old." Dinah commented laughing at how her friend looks.

 

Lauren made a face at her and handed Ally some kitchen utensils. Camila, on the other hand, was coughing out the flour she accidentally inhaled making the other girls laugh so hard.

 

"What's so funny?" Ashton asked getting inside half naked, his body dripping with sweat that Ally had the urge to stare at his well sculpted abs.

 

"Camila, Lauren... What's with the face?"

 

He giggled pouring some water in the glass for himself. Lauren elbowed Ally who quickly snapped back to reality and smiled weirdly.

 

"I just happened to inhale some flour so laughing at me isn't too good right now."  Camila bleated walking over to the sink and gargled.

 

"And what's up with you?"

 

Ashton pointed Lauren who just kept mixing ingredients Ally would ask her to.

 

"I am doing something." Lauren roller her eyes in annoyance.

 

"What are you boys doing?"Dinah asked pointing Ashton, "What's up with those sweat?"

 

"Luke and I are building a hammock. Harry, Niall and Zayn are redecorating the place. Putting some other stuffs on it and the others went to order some food and many many beers."

 

"That is awesome." Lauren crowed smiling widely and lifted her thumb up.

 

Ashton chuckled, "So, you drink?"

 

"She never drink." Dinah answered looking at Lauren weirdly.

 

"Who never drinks?"

 

Niall entered along with the rest of the boys.

 

"What is with all of you topless?" Lauren interjected keeping her focus on the ingredients she's mixing.

 

"We are trying to rebuild the swing by the side and the hammock." Zayn answered surprising the girls.

 

Normani and Dinah shared a glance before turning to Ally who gave them a 'don't be too obvious look'.

 

"You are doing a whole lot of effort for this place." Camila commented walking over to the oven to put the ready to back cake in and adjusted the temperature.

 

"We decided to but this place." Harry revealed running his hands through his sweaty hair, "And we should probably finish what we're doing. We need a bath."

 

"Yes, you do." Lauren murmured making Zayn chuckle quietly.

 

"Let's go boys."

 

"Niall, don't." Ally warned shoving a spatula in front of her as protection.

 

Niall laughed spreading his arms to the side and took slow and small steps towards Ally. The girls laughed at the sight of the two and left the screaming Ally alone as she screamed running around the house with Niall following her from behind.

 

"That idiot ate sweets again." Harry remarked shaking his head.

 

"Let's hide everything next time." Zayn said walking to their destination.

 

"And everyone calls me the childish one." Luke gurgled earning a tap on the shoulder from Ashton as Zayn and Harry laughed.

 

 

....

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Liam asked Dinah who is struggling with the zipper at the back of her dress as soon as he pushed her bed room door open and entered her room.

 

"Let me help you with that."

 

Dinah turned around and bit her bottom lip. Chills all over her body happened just when Liam touched her. She can't help but feel weird about it.

 

"All done."

 

Liam smiled at her brightly.

 

"Let's go?"

 

"Yeah. I'll just go grab my phone." Dinah stammered.

 

"Is that necessary? We are celebrating this holiday as friends. Not as how we are during the normal days. Let's go enjoy it."

 

"How about my swim wear?"

 

"We bought new ones for all of you. I hope it does suit your tastes."

 

Dinah smiled and nodded her head at the warm aura Liam is sending. It's not every day those boys are treating them like humans. Liam made her walk before him and followed closer behind her and noticed that everyone have been getting along well. Even Zayn, Michael and Ashton who were having tantrums earlier that morning have been smiling and being all friendly.

 

"I'm starting to hope we celebrated Christmas." DInah mumble.

 

"I didn't catch that. What?" Liam asked walking beside her.

 

Dinah shook her head with a soft smile on her face, "Nothing important."

 

"If you are surprised to see the boys getting along well now, don't be. We always get along. Some things just go out of hand that's why we fight."

 

Dinah just nodded her head. The last thing she wants to have is Liam pissed. Everyone should have a good time as a sign of luck of the coming year. Liam placed his hand on her back and lead her to sit on the newly painted wooden beach bed with new pillows.

 

"Thank you." Dinah muttered keeping that smile on her face.

 

"Oh, good. Everyone is here."

 

"Nope. Someone's still coming." Ashton spoke pointing Luke who just went out of the cabin.

 

Lauren felt her breathing hitch at the sight of the inhuman male heading towards him. _'Why is am I surrounded by all this good looking men?'_ She thought as she kept a hold of herself and kept her focus on the cup of cola she's holding.

 

"You look good tonight."

 

Lauren looked up and noticed Zayn smiling down at her. She almost forgot how good looking the guy is since every time they are in the same room, she chooses to look anywhere else but directly at him.

 

"You look so much better." She said smiling awkwardly.

 

"You aren't comfortable with me. I get it." He spoke softly and both turned to Luke who just arrived looking obviously annoyed but he ignored him and took a sip from his glass, "We started off on the wrong situation."

 

Lauren chuckled, "Well, yeah."

 

"Would you give me a chance though?"

 

Lauren looked up at him and looking into his eyes for the first time, realizing how lovely they were.

 

"Of course Zayn. I mean, everybody deserves a chance." She cleared her throat looking away from him after realizing she was staring.

 

"You gotta have to understand we boys have different sexual ways to release."

 

"Everybody does. I can't blame you."

 

"Even after having those toys do you?"

 

"Yeah. You just scare me." Lauren opened up wondering where she got that much courage, "And what you said..."

 

"About Luke?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why do you care to much about him?"

 

Lauren turned to Luke who is chatting with Calum and Niall with a beer bottle in his hand, "Because he cares for me too."

 

"How did you know he cares for you?" Zayn stared at Lauren who was still staring at Lauren this time with a small on her face.

 

"I just know. The first time we shared a glance, I just knew he is different."

 

"You're aware the contract is the only thing that is keeping you together right?"

 

Lauren looked at Zayn and shook her head, "What if I still believe that with the contract going to an end Luke and I will remain friends, will you believe that?"

 

"So, you do like him?"

 

"He is a sweet guy Zayn. I just want to know he is safe."

 

"He is safe Lauren." Zayn bantered and turned serious when he saw how worried she looked, "We won't kill him or anything."

 

"I am just... really worried about him."

 

"Don't be."

 

Zayn stood up and drank all the remaining liquor in his cup before he left and went to join Louis, Michael and Liam's conversation. Lauren sighed and turned to Ally and Camila who went to join her. Dinah and Camila are there talking to Louis and Harry while Michael and Ashton were just staying by the table talking and drinking.

 

"Are you okay?" Ally asked worriedly, "We were having a conversation with Michael and Ashton when we saw Zayn talking to you."

 

"Did he scare you?" Normani added.

 

Lauren chuckled and shook her head, "No. He didn't touch even a strand of my hair guys. Chill."

 

"We saw you guys Lauren. You were talking. But about what?"

 

Normani rolled her eyes at her friend but Ally just sighed in relief.

 

"We talked about..."

 

Lauren stared down the floor thinking hard about telling them the truth while two girls waited for her to continue.

 

"About why we never really get along."

 

"Is he kidding?" Normani asked in disbelief, "He only get along with his dildos and vibrators."

 

Ally's eyes widen and quickly covered Normani mouth, "Shhhh."

 

Lauren laughed at the two and shook her head.

 

"What did you tell him?" Ally asked.

 

Normani rolled her eyes at the older girl and took her hand off her mouth turning to Lauren.

 

"I admitted how he scare..."

 

"Girls, gather around. We bought you new sets of bikinis!" Louis called getting everyone's attention.

 

"You better bought a black bikini for Lauren or she'll go cray cray." Dinah remarked making everyone laugh and Lauren to shot her a glare.

 

"Did you like your present?" Zayn asked crossing his arms, "Harry handed it to you earlier."

 

"Yeah. He did." Camila answered nodding her head.

 

"It was too much." Ally and Dinah chorused.

 

"Don't worry about it. You all have been really good and sweet." Ashton said showing off his dimples, "Go change if you guys want to have a swim with us."

 

The girls grabbed their paper bags and headed inside the cabin to change except for Lauren who went back to the spot she was seated. She glanced at Luke who is already in his swim wear and watched him swim with Calum and Michael.

 

"Lo, aren't you going for a dip?"

 

Lauren looked up to see Camila wearing her purple bikini while the other girls went to jump.

 

"I'll join you guys later."

 

Camila nodded her head.

 

"Alright. We'll just be right there."

 

"Anything wrong?" Normani asked as soon as Camila have joined them.

 

"She looks bothered." Ally addressed.

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"Hey!" Calum called swimming towards the girls along with Luke and Michael.

 

"Where is the other one?" Michael asked stopping right beside Dinah and smiled, "I knew blue will look really good on you."

 

Luke looked over to Lauren who is now talking to Harry and Zayn.

 

"Oi." Calum nudged him on the side finally getting his attention and turned to where his friend have been staring at, "Why were you ignoring her?"

 

"She's feeling really cozy with Zayn."

 

Luke ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

 

"Don't be a jealous ass. Go to her and ask her if she wants to go for a dip."

 

"The issue about us being overly close with each other won't make that attainable."

 

"You heard what the lads have decided earlier. No matter what we do, we are free to do it. No judgments. It's New Year!"

 

Calum raised his hands in the air happily.

 

"You think she'll come."

 

"Maybe. Maybe not."

 

Calum shrugged. Luke groaned making Calum laugh and he went off the water, pushing himself up and made his way to Lauren.

 

"Lauren..." He spoke softly earning the three people's attentions, "Wanna go for a swim?"

 

"Excuse me." Lauren kindly excused herself and stood up, "I just need to change."

 

"Maybe I can go with you?" Zayn offered earning a glare from Luke but Zayn just remained smiling.

 

Lauren looked from Zayn, Luke then back to Zayn.

 

"Sure." She caressed Luke's arm with a smile, "I'll be back."

 

Zayn stood up and walked back to the cabin along with Lauren.

 

"I didn't see that coming." Harry ascended from the beach bed he was laying on running his fingers through his hair and turned to Luke, "Aren't you hungry buddy?"

 

He tapped Luke's shoulder while the lad just continued glaring at the cabin Lauren and Zayn just went into seconds ago.

 

"Alright. I get it." Harry mumbled.

 

 

....

 

"I'll just change." Lauren said walking into her room and locked the door.

 

She still made it so hard to believe Zayn is already sharing a normal conversation with them. She barely could remember how his voice sounded like before. The little crush she had on Zayn finally dawned to her. The man is such an expensive piece of art. There is nothing she can do but watch him and you just can't help but admire his perfection. However, he has a huge problem Lauren is sure she can't deal wit properly.

 

"Lauren."

 

His voice calling her along with a light knock on the door, broke her out of her thoughts.

 

"Yeah. I'll be there."

 

She struggled changing quickly. She put her tattered shorts and white see through bikini cover up before opening the door. She nearly jumped on her feet when Zayn blocked her way. He stepped inside causing the confused brunette to step back and he shit the door quietly staring at her.

 

"Zayn, it's Thursday today."

 

Zayn smiled and sat down her bed.

 

"Tell me, are you that scared of me?" He asked but she remained quiet.

 

He tapped the space beside him.

 

"Come sit beside me."

 

Lauren went to sit beside him and faced him.

 

"I---I am not scared."

 

"But you are stuttering." Zayn pointed out, "I have realized how I never actually showed you or made you feel how pretty you are. I just want to apologize about how I used to treat you. I clearly deserve it if you look at me like I am some kind of monster."

 

Silent filled the two of them as they tried to reach each other's eyes by looking deeply into it. Lauren was the to break it looking down her intertwined fingers that are resting in her lap.

 

"Can you just give me a New Year's gift?"

 

Lauren looked up at Zayn. She haven't bought anything for anyone, not even for her own best friends.

 

"I haven't left the house Zayn. I forgot to buy gifts. I..."

 

"Hey..." He smiled staring at her stutter, "I don't need any more material things Lauren."

 

Lauren was silent. Indeed, Zayn doesn't need any more of those things. He is already too wealthy for that. He slowly closed the space between them and kissed her softly. The brunette was too shock to even react to what is happening.

 

Zayn cupped her face resting his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer to kiss back as she slowly responded. Zayn licked her bottom lip earning a moan from her and bit it, lightly tugging it as he let go.

 

"Happy New Year." Zayn greeted softly looking into her eyes, "I had to do that. I can only do this tonight. Tomorrow we're back to that slave - master treatment."

 

Zayn stood up leaving the blushing brunette sitting down.

 

"Come on. Before Luke go nuts."

 

Zayn opened the door and turned to Lauren.

 

"Aren't you coming?"

 

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled standing up.

 

Zayn opened the door widely for her and followed her out the cabin. Zayn made eye contact with Luke and smiled knowing how angry Luke would get when he would know about it. It's Thursday, it's supposed to be his day but Zayn have managed to take a little of her time for himself.

 

"Are you okay?" Luke asked draping an arm around Lauren as she nodded her head with a slight smile.

 

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek as he sat down beside Louis who is now talking to Harry.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Louis asked as soon as he noticed him.

 

Zayn shook his head, "Hmm... Nothing."

 

Harry and Louis looked at each other before they continued what they were talking about.

 

.....

 

"An hour more!"

 

Ally clapped her hands happily as she looked up the sky.

 

"How did you know that?" Normani asked frowning slightly, "I don't see any time anywhere."

 

"I can just feel it."

 

Ally fanned herself. The group have been drinking a little too much. Calum joined the group, lifting Normani's legs a little, sat down and rested her legs on his lap.

 

"Air! I need air!" Dinah exclaimed tapping her chest.

 

Normani glared at Dinah as she blushed heavily. Camila and Ally started laughing who is laughing the loudest.

 

"It... It... You... She.."

 

Ally fanned herself trying to explain what is going on but nothing with sense would come out her mouth.

 

"This is nonsense."

 

Michael shook his head laughing and turned to the three other boys talking on the beach beds and to Luke and Lauren who are swimming.

 

"What are they all doing by themselves?" Liam asked squinting his eyes to get a cleare view of the boys.

 

"I heard them talking about the newest dildo being sold in UK." Calum answered drinking from his beer bottle.

 

"Are they for real?"

 

Ashton laughed along with the boys.

 

"Zayn is there so normally they are for real."

 

Liam rolled his eyes.

 

"Of course. What do I expect?"

 

"It's fucking 10 minutes away!!"

 

Everyone turned to Louis who have already been standing, his hand raised up with his phone on his right hand and he started jumping up and down waving his hands up the air.

 

"Let's go there."

 

Liam stood up and the others followed.

 

"Let's go now before Zayn starts yelling." Camila spoke louder than she intended it to be.

 

"I doubt that will happen any minute today." Calum spoke helping Normani and Ally up, "Ashton please hold this little one."

 

He kept Ally, who couldn't manage to stand on her own feet as she kept giggling in place.

 

Ashton laughed and carried Ally bridal style making the girl turn the brightest shade of red.

 

"Air!" Camila and Dinah exclaimed loudly, "I need air!!"

 

"What's wrong with this girls needing air?" Michael mumbled frowning lightly as they went to join the other boys and Lauren.

 

Louis ran in front of everyone and covered his eyes.

 

"Okay! We are down to 15 second. Everyone cover your eyes."

 

Everyone were confused but followed what he said.

 

"Ten!"

 

Louis started counting looking back at everyone.

 

"Don't get your hands yet."

 

nine

 

eight

 

seven

 

six

 

five

 

four

 

three

 

two

 

one

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

Everyone cheered still covering their eyes.

 

"This is so weird." Luke commented still covering his eyes.

 

"Okay. Girls, you should kiss the boys on your left! Open your eyes!"

 

Everyone did so and the girls turned to their left..

 

 


	20. S.S // 20

Dinah's eyes widened when she saw Calum, Camila laughed when she saw Michael, Ally gulped feeling herself getting sober when she saw Ashton, Normani silently prayed when she saw Niall and Lauren smiled shyly when she saw Luke.

 

"Well, I get to be lucky." Luke mumbled loud enough for Lauren and Zayn to hear.

 

Lauren giggled lightly. Louis smiled with his hands resting on his hips.

 

"Is this even okay?" Normani noted, "I mean, some of them are not our master."

 

"Yup. Today is like a holiday. Now, go. Before it strikes 12:01. Seriously."

 

Louis massaged his forehead and took a quick glance on his wrist watch.

 

Luke smiled widely and cupped Lauren's face before clasping his lips onto hers as she kissed back as soon as their lips touched. Zayn rolled his eyes and walked over the table to grab a bottle of beer drinking it all in.

 

Ashton glanced down at Ally, "I'm still your master."

 

Ally smiled shyly and nodded her head, "Yeah."

 

"Let's do this."

 

He leaned in and kissed Ally who blushed at Ashton's touch. Niall cheered at Ally and Ashton like a drunkard earning a smack on the head from Harry when Camila and Michael leaned in and shared a kiss. Liam turned to look at Calum who is flashing Dinah a smile as he waited for her go signal. She glanced at Normani who seem to not give even the slightest damn about what's going on. Niall then looked at Normani with a wide smile before pulling her for a kiss. Dinah eyes Camila for help but the older girl shrugged not knowing what to do as well as she went on to kiss Michael. The kiss was pretty long and even though they were the last couple to lean in, they were the first one to pull away.

 

"No one said it's done." Louis teased earning a glare from Zayn, Harry and Liam while Niall laughed like a drunkard.

 

"Hey, hey. That's enough." Zayn irritably went and pulled Luke away.

 

"No slave master treatment today. I do what I want." Luke glared at Zayn earning a glare back.

 

Niall poked his head in between the two, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

Lauren pulled Luke away from Zayn but Zayn pushed Niall away and grabbed bu the wrist as he got ready to hit the youngest boy. Louis grabbed Zayn away from Luke and pushed him lightly.

 

"Hey!" Louis screamed in front of his face, "Don't make me start to think you are building that feelings for your slaves while you are giving a brother a hard time dealing with it."

 

"I don't." Zayn gritted his teeth, "I just don't like the way he is getting close to her."

 

Louis raised his brow, "Yeah? I may be drunk but I am certainly not dumb mate. Prove everything you're saying or you need to stop messing with a brothers' business."

 

"Fuck you Louis."

 

"I don't fuck boys mate."

 

Louis smirked patting Zayn's shoulder and he wet to join the rest of the group. Zayn looked back at the others. Niall, Liam, Michael and Calum already looked wasted as they danced around like idiots while the others have their beers in hand.

 

"Zayn! Come on mate!" Ashton called motioning him to join the whole group.

 

Louis smiled widely at him and waved the beer bottle he is holding in the air.

 

"Ashton's right mate! Come on here."

 

He screamed happily.

 

"Don't be shy mate! It's new year! We are celebrating!" Niall jumped around like a lunatic.

 

Zayn laughed and decided to join the group, sitting beside Harry. Niall grabbed Ally's hand and started dancing around with her. They enjoyed the rest of their time partying until morning that none of them realized they are all sleeping on the lake side, lying drunk and unconscious under the pouring rain.


	21. S.S // 21

"Are you for real?" Calum asked raising his brow as he stared at the smirking lad in front of him.

 

"It's been  weeks sine New Year and there was no thrill in anything we do with the girls anymore." Louis reasoned out shrugging his shoulder carelessly.

 

"That's disgusting." Luke scrunched his nose in disgust and rolled his eyes.

 

"I actually think it's a great idea." Zayn countered with a small smile, "Louis is trying to give us something fun to do."

 

"Count everybody in." Liam said making Calum and Luke roll their eyes.

 

"If I get aids. I will kill every single one of you." Calum nagged crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall.

 

Michael gave Calum a light nudge earning an eye roll from the latter.

 

"You don't understand how disgusted I am right now." Calum commented shaking his head, "Where did all the rules go now?"

 

"Well, a little fun won't harm anybody anyway." Ashton ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Right. Since only two doesn't agree to this, you won't have any choice but to join." Louis smirked shrugging slightly.

 

"When did I even have a choice?" Luke grumbled rolling his eyes.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes at Luke who continued to mumble incoherent words. Louis smiled grabbing a container with rolled white papers inside. Liam crossed his arms watching the eldest lad shake the bottle.

 

"Okay. In this paper contains a 'X' and check." Louis explained drawing the X and the check in the air for emphasis.

 

"Why is that necessary?" Michael asked raising his brow slightly.

 

"Only five of us could do it." Louis replied with a careless shrug, "Who wants to go first?"

 

"I think it would be rightful if Luke goes first this time." Harry said tugging his bottom lip with his right hand as his elbow rest on his left arm which is crossed just over his chest, "The last we picked Louis came first."

 

"Alright. Luke comes first."

 

Louis smiled extending the container closer to Luke who turned to Harry. Harry motioned to the container making Luke sigh and reach under the container getting one paper. He looked at it and attempted to open it when a hand went to cover it. He looked up to see Ashton.

 

"We should do it together. Like a surprise."

 

Luke sighed and rolled it back watching the boys taking turns picking. Louis smiled getting the last paper and placed the container on the top drawer behind him.

 

"On three." He smirked, "One, two, three."

 

They rolled the paper and showed it to everybody. It turned out that Luke, Zayn, Harry, Niall and Liam were the ones who got the papers with the check marks on it. Calum was grinning from ear to ear after finding a huge X on his paper. He may not be part of this and he is forever grateful for that anyway. Michael was a bit grumpy after getting the X. He wanted to be part of something they have never done before but he couldn't so he'll just watch.

 

"The girls knows about this right?" Niall asked looking at Louis who gave him an all teeth smile, "I don't like how you are smiling."

 

"They'll know later." Louis said waving it off, "Now, you guys prepare you lucky bastards. I'll tell the girls."

 

"I don't like this." Luke groaned whispering to Calum.

 

"Just try to be as gentle as possible. Those guys won't be. I'm fucking sure of that." Calum whispered back as everybody started to go to their rooms to prepare, "You should go prepare before it's too late."

 

Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before going to his room.

 

 

.....

 

Louis have gone to tell the girls the plan but they didn't take it well. They felt as though tey were being played. But Louis was able to explain to them that the boys just really want to have some fun. They were all gathered along their long kitchen table. It was empty. The vases of fresh white roses in the middle of it was placed neatly on the floor against the wall.

 

"Girls."

 

Louis motioned the girls to the table where they were asked to position themselves - oldest to youngest. Ally and Normani shared a quick glance before looking down the floor with their hand grasping the white blanket covering their naked body.

 

"The oldest among the five of you gets the middle girl."

 

Louis instructed looking down the paper he have written on the instructions not too long ago just so he could track everything and he won't be forgetting a thing.

 

"Then the second gets the last girl, third gets the first girl, fourth gets the second to the last girl and the youngest gets the second girl."

 

He pursed her lips looking at the girls then the boys who were still standing on the side with a towel wrapped around their waists.

 

"Which means, Niall for Ally, Luke for Normani, Zayn for Lauren, Harry for Camila and Liam for Dinah."

 

He added watching Normani sigh. She have been the doomed one for getting someone who isn't Louis, her only master. The New Years kiss she got Niall and now she got Luke first and none of the four other guys are actually Louis. She feels so bad for herself and for the other girls who tried to contain their emotions.

 

"Now, after three minutes, you get to move clockwise and get to try the next girl."

 

Lauren shook his head shutting her eyes. She doesn't know why she even agreed to be in the house working for the guys. She have never felt belittled and disrespected her whole life until today.

 

"You can start now."


	22. S.S // 22

Zayn readied his toys on the table he set just behind them and took a quick glance at Lauren who was already lying down the table like the rest of the girls. Michael and Ashton started whispering to each other to which girl got the biggest and the prettiest pair of breasts. Calum whacked both their heads earning a laugh from the two as they continued talking especially when the girls took the towels off.

 

"I am going to die. Lord, please kill me." Ally muttered quietly making Normani elbow her glaring at the older girl.

 

"What the hell are you praying like that for?"

 

"Mani, do you think I still have a face to show the world after all this?"

 

"You are lucky you got Niall first."

 

"I'm starting to think we should have followed Lauren that day. All this humiliations wouldn't have happened."

 

"It's too late for that, don't you think?"

 

Ally sighed covering her eyes in annoyance. She did feel humiliated having two guys taking turns to pleasure themselves with her help but she definitely didn't sign up having five guys taking turns of her and her friends. But who is she anyway? They feed her, they pay her more than the amount of money anybody could even get with a normal job.

 

Zayn glanced at the dildos he have settled on the table and picked the medium one for Lauren. He wanted to touch her but he can't. He can't let it happen again. Not ever. He placed it into the little drill toy he have and turned it on with a smile, satisfied with how fast it is moving. Lauren is used to Zayn playing with her and the toy he is using is nothing compared to what he have used to her before. She glanced at the other boys and looked gaze with Luke. She knows he doesn't want whatever they are doing but like her and the rest of the girls, they never get heard. They never have the freedom to speak for themselves. She thinks it's because of the connection Luke and her have made that they understand each other well.

 

"You guys may start."

 

Louis spoke sitting on one of the kitchen chairs along with the rest of the boys.

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

Luke told Normani caressing her knees lightly and slowly entered her. Normani bit her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. Louis might be a lot bigger but Luke is much much longer.

 

"Ahh.." Camila moaned comfortably as Harry pushed in and out of her in a normal pace.

 

Everything started gentle except for Liam who is banging Dinah hard from behind. He gripped her waist pushing in and out of her in a fast and hard pace. Dinah knew better than to keep the moans to herself. Liam doesn't want anyone he's fucking to be loud. He won't be gentle with you if make him hear one single moan.

 

Ally have her hands rubbing on her clit to make herself even more wet. Niall loves it with ease and since he didn't get to bring any lubricant he didn't have a choice but to do it anyway.

 

Normani groaned feeling the tip of Luke's cock keep hitting her spot every time he push inside her. She brought her hands on her breasts and started squeezing them as Luke continued to push.

 

"Alright. Move." Louis announced.

 

Luke gave Lauren a light squeeze before he moved in front of Ally. He gave her a soft smile earning one back before entering her with ease. Ally held Normani's hand as Normani started to whimper. Zayn turned the drill vibrator to maximum and pushed it deeper into Normani.

 

"Oh god."

 

Normani have never played with herself ever and she have never seen or have tried being fucked by toys. She gripped Ally's hands as she moaned loudly. Louder than everybody else.

 

Harry gripped Laurens sliding her down as she could feel her hips floating on the air, his hands the only thing keeping it flying before he slammed inside her. Lauren groaned. The feeling having Harry inside her feels different, maybe because she haven't tried anyone else besides Luke.

 

Liam flipped Camila making her lie in a prone position as he entered her from behind. Camila let out a loud grunt holding unto the edge of the table.

  
"Not so hard please." Camila begged gripping the sides of the table tightly.

 

Liam's grip on Camila tightened and pushed her harder.

 

"Mate."

 

Harry stopped for a while and took hold of Liams arm making the older guy turn to him.

 

"She said not so hard mate."

 

Harry snapped making Liam roll his eyes and continued pushing in and out of Camila in a normal pace. Camila, on the other hand, blushed heavily at how Harry stood up for her. He have never been too harsh to her ever since what happened to them in the mall's rest room. He wasn't exactly gentle but he do her in a different way.

 

Dinah moaned non-stop. To actually have a guy fucking you in a normal pace was comforting and she had to admit she is getting way more pleasure in whatever Niall is doing than anyone have ever.

 

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

 

Niall panted gripping Dinah's thighs. Dinah complied almost right away and felt Niall tilt his pelvis upward hitting her in an upward motion.

 

"Holy fuck. Don't stop."

 

She moaned causing Michael to frown and the three other boys laughed at him.

 

"She never told me not to stop."

 

The boys tried their best to sniffle their laughter, none of them seem to be uncomfortable with all the moaning around them. The alarm turned on and Louis quickly turned off.

 

"Sorry to break it to you guys. You go move."

 

Louis announced. The boys directly moved to the right making Ally gulp. She is going to be played by Zayn and she doesn't know if she is indeed ready. Zayn looked at her intently and raised his brow. 'He really is scary.' Ally thought biting her bottom lip.

 

"Get down to your knees." Zayn ordered coldyly.

 

"On the table?" Ally asked looking around to see the others.

 

"Where else?"

 

"Oh."

 

Ally stood up the table and knelt down.

 

"Now, spread your legs a little bit."

 

Ally gulped and followed right away. Zayn smirked pulled his chair a little closer to the table and motioned her to scoot closer to the edge as she complied. He positioned the drill vibrator upward and inserted the dildo inside of Ally. He smirked at how perfectly it fitted and turned the machine to maximum.

 

"Fuck." Ally hissed bringing her hands to her thighs and her walls clutching around the huge dildo inside her.

 

"Get off of there first love." Harry told her.

 

Normani stood up taking a quick glance at Calum who is watching Dinah being gently fucked by Luke. She sighed and went off the table, watching Harry lie down looking at her.

 

"Ride me."

 

Normani climb on table and straddled on Harry. She gave his cock a fast pump earning a groan from the guy before she slid it inside. She let out a deep breath before slowly moving up and down of Harry. Michael elbowed Louis earning the  attention of the boys as they watched Normani leaning backward, bringing her arms on both his thighs for support before she moved faster. Harry licked his lip and extended his hands as he started rubbing her clit.

 

"Camila, please sit down." Niall gave Camila's ass a light rub, "You've got a nice ass."

 

Camila blushed as she sat on the table facing Niall. He smiled as he grabbed her ass and made her sit by the edge.

 

"You really love my ass."

 

Camila chuckled making Niall laugh and rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet hole before slipping it in. Camila moaned wrapping her arms around Niall's neck as he thrust in and out of her fast.

 

"So I didn't expect that." Harry said rolling his eyes and focused on Normani who never stopped moaning and riding him

 

"Am I hurting you?" Luke asked Dinah who just kept her eyes shut.

 

She opened her eyes frowning slightly and shook her head.

 

"No. Why?"

 

"Well, am I boring you?"

 

They laughed as Dinah shook her head.

 

"Not really. It's just you are probably the most gentle guy among all nine of you."

 

"Is that a bad thing?"

 

"Not for Lauren."

 

Luke chuckled as he started blushing making her chuckle.

 

Liam spread Lauren's legs and took a peek on her private genitals before smiling. An asshole virgin. He loves it tight and he have been waiting to try this again. He pumped his throbbing cock releasing some precums before rubbing the tip of it against Lauren's ass.

 

"No. Not there please."

 

Lauren begged watching Liam just smile at her. She doesn't want anyone to take her from behind. Liam rolled his eyes as Lauren's eyes started to well up. He pumped it one more time before attempting to put it in.

 

"No, no, no. Please stop."

 

Lauren slapped Liams dick away and covered her private part keeping her legs together.

 

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Liam hissed.

 

Lauren sobbed feeling helpless.

 

"Liam, stop." Luke frowned at him angrily.

 

Liam raised his brows as he turned to Luke.

 

"I can do whatever I want."

 

"You have no right to hurt any of the girls."

 

"You have been a pain in the ass."

 

Liam gritted his teeth as Luke slipped out of Dinah and walked towards Liam. Before anything could happen, Louis stepped in between them.

 

"Alright. Stop."

 

He pushed both of them away lightly and turned to face Liam.

 

"You don't force the girls if they don't want to do it."

 

He faced Luke.

 

"And you go back to your place. But,"

 

He turned off the alarm that just turned on.

 

"No. Fuck fuck please no."

 

They all turned to see Ally's legs shaking, hands grasping her thighs hard and her eyes shut tight.

 

"I'm gonna..."

 

Ally screamed squirting hard as she knelt down the table feeling no strength on her legs any longer. Louis turned to them.

 

 "Move."

 

"I haven't even touched her." Liam objected pointing Lauren.

 

"Well, that's your problem now mate, isn't it?"

 

Liam glared at Louis who calmly went back to his seat.

 

Niall walked over to Lauren made her scoot closer by the edge and entered her as the poor girl continued crying.

 

"Can you just do whatever you want please?" Luke asked Camila who smiled and nodded her head.

 

Luke gave her a slight smile and went to lie on the table in between Dinah and Lauren. Camila sat on top of Luke and leaned closer to his ear.

 

"Hey, may I not like ride you? Zayn's gonna be next and I think my vagina's gonna blow up."

 

Luke let out a light chuckle, "Do anything you want."

 

Camila nodded her head smiling widely before going off the table and started sucking Luke. Luke reached to hold Lauren's hand who turned to him shaking her head letting out silent cries.

 

"It's okay."

 

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and pulled himself up and latched his lips with hers.

 

"How are you not stopping that?!" Liam yelled turning to Louis pushing hard in Normani's asshole hard making her grunt in pain.

 

Louis shrugged sitting comfortably in his seat with his legs crossed, "There's no rules and he's not hurting her so..."

 

Calum smiled and tapped Louis' shoulder who just smiled proudly. Michael and Ashton looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they disgust people showing their emotions so much.

 

Dinah groaned reaching her hand, trying to take the drill dildo inside her but when she does, he would slap his hand every time.

 

"You are such a difficult whore, aren't you?"

 

Zayn mumbled angrily and pulled it out of her and pushed it in her ass turning it on maximum just when it was inside her. Dinah screamed arching her back as the squirt she have been holding finally blew up making Zayn's front body work. Zayn laughed obviously enjoying it and pushed it a little deeper keeping it there and not pulling it out even though Dinah was already shaking in pleasure.

 

"You may just blow me love." Harry said caressing Ally's shoulder.

 

Ally lay down on the table in prone position and starting bobbing her head along Harry's cock, her hands reaching his balls squeezing it from time to time. Harry moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. Dinah's screams as she released yet again echoed throughout the whole place.

 

"Damn. That was sexy." Calum commented with a smirk.

 

"I know. That's my girl." Michael smiled proudly with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Now, move boys."

 

The boys moved to the last girls they will be playing. Liam kept Ally's legs together as he raised it up and let it rest on his shoulder before he pushed his throbbing cock inside her asshole releasing a sigh of relief.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard honey."

 

And just when the words came out of his mouth, he held both of Ally's hand pulling it towards him and rammed in her senselessly.

 

"Fuck. Not again."

 

Ally cried out feeling Liam's cock hitting the exact spot Zayn's dildo earlier.

 

Niall wasted no time and pushed hard inside Normani as soon as he stood in front of her. He have been holding his release ever since he did Camila. Normani raised her right leg, holding it as she moaned loudly watching hers and Niall's connected.

 

"I have been wanting to fuck Normani. Honestly." Ashton nudged Calum who watched them intently, his right hand crossed over his chest and the left one tugging down his bottom lip.

 

"Yeah. Me too." He mumbled keeping his eyes on them.

 

Zayn made Camila lie down differently from the others and climbed up the table. He then  asked Ashton's help to slide Camila off the table gently.

 

"Keep it that way."

 

Zayn said as soon as Camila's hands touched the floor, her hands being the only thing preventing her to fall and her legs lying on the table.

 

"What is this Zayn?" Camila asked her voice shaking.

 

"Well all know in a bit."

 

He turned the drill dildo on maximum and inserted it inside Camila, tilting it upward.

 

"Holy shit!"

 

Camila screamed trying to put her legs together but with Zayn sitting in between her legs, it was impossible. Harry looked over to Camila and smirked. He have always admired Camila's body. He reached his hand to touch Camila making her look up. His touch always creates a weird sensation throughout her body and she couldn't help but moan as she bite her bottom lip in pleasure.

 

"Babe, tell me if you don't want me to." Luke made her sit down.

 

His arms wrapped around her naked body and reach over to wipe the stray tears on her cheeks.

 

"Luke, if there is anyone I wanted to share this thing with it's with you." Lauren whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

 

Luke smiled, "Let's give you a little pleasure, may I?"

 

Lauren smiled slightly and nodded her head. She lay down on prone position and turned to watch Luke climb on the table. He put her legs together with his legs and guided his shaft inside her gently as the girl below him released a light moan. He put his arm on either side of her to support his body and slowly pushed in and out of her. She tilted her head to face him as he quickly molded their lips together as it moved in sync. His pace increased just the way she loves it as they both moaned against the kiss.

 

Ashton frowned heavily.

 

"Now that I have witnessed Luke and Lauren fucking. I feel like I'm watching a movies' love scene." Ashton commented in disgust making both Louis and Calum chuckle.

 

Michael rolled his eyes.

 

"Tell me about it."

 

Skins slapping and moans grew louder as Louis placed his phone in his pocket watching them release all together. Ally, Camila and Normani squealed as soon as they squirted and Dinah released into her own fingers. Lauren released as she let out a muffled moan against Luke's lips.

 

"Okay. The entertainment ends here."

 

Louis ascended from his seat and clasped his hand together.

 

"Go get yourselves clean. Doctor's appointment would be tomorrow. Let's make sure none of you got aids."


End file.
